inFAMOUS: Unstoppable
by WILLSOFUNNY
Summary: Aiden Jones is a fun loving, easy going kid, who just so happens to have badass super powers. When his mom is murdered in cold blood by a large scale criminal organization, he goes on a war path to avenge her death.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own inFAMOUS…...

Chapter 1

My name is Aiden Jones and

I.

Am.

UNSTOPPABLE.

I know what you're thinking "nobody's unstoppable Aiden" and to that I say "FUCK OFF!"... I mean… don't be so pessimistic. You see my powers allow me to control time and space.

I found out about them when... "AIDEN!" yelled my teacher , taking me out of my pointless thoughts about what I would put in an autobiography if I ever chose to make one.

"WHAT?!", I yelled back, "could you possibly want now?". I hate when people interrupt my thoughts.

"I asked if you could answer this problem", she said pointing to the highly advanced equation on the board that made my brain hurt just by looking at it. "Uh… 22?", which is the answer I give whenever I don't feel like answering something, even if it's not math related.

"Every time I've asked you to solve a question you've always said 22, and every time I tell you it's wrong. Yet somehow you've never failed a test." She said, clearly unamused.

"That's because I don't need to pay attention to things I already know, I'm a genius sweetheart. Honestly, you should just let me do my own thing and pick on someone else. Or do you like callin' on me so you can hear my voice?" I said that last part with a hint of seduction in my voice, making her face turn a light shade of pink causing her to turn her face away. I'm the kind of person that spoke my mind regardless of who I was talking to, and that held true even in class. I think it goes without saying that I'm not the most popular student when it comes to my teachers.

But I don't really care what people think of me, I like me and that's all that matters. But, I wasn't always this outspoken, back in middle school I was super quiet. I sat at a lunch table by myself because I was to shy to make friends. It wasn't that I wasn't good looking, I was blessed with movie star good looks, I just didn't have enough confidence to realize and use them. When I was in class things were different I would talk a little more, mainly because everybody wanted to know things about the "quiet kid that sits alone."

My mysterious nature even managed to attract a few girls. I didn't ask them out of course, they came to me. My first girlfriend and I dated for a few months but she broke up with me for a guy that was more popular and social. My second girl only dated me because she thought I could help her get her grades up, but I caught on quick and cut her off. After that I decided to just stay single.

But once I graduated middle school I started to realize that it was time for me to start enjoying my childhood before I run out of time. I decided that I was gonna make a name for myself. I talked more I made more jokes, and I never backed down from a fight. And there were A LOT of fights. I was in my senior year and I'd been in more than 20 fights, the only reason I hadn't been kicked out was because I never started them people just didn't like how I stood my ground and never backed down so they always tried to knock me down a peg.

But I was prepared, the summer before 9th grade I worked out intensely everyday for 6 hours. I went from a scrawny little wimp to a well built jock. I wasn't built like a body-builder I was more like… something like how Spiderman is built. But most importantly, I learned how to fight. I took boxing lessons and martial arts lessons, and mastered both. I anticipated that my new personality would make gain me a lot of enemies and I refused to get bullied.

I'd won every fight I'd been in. Until one day, last year in February, all the guys I'd beaten decided to jump me. I got a few good hits in, but one kid snuck me from behind with a pipe wrench. When I went down they kept punching me and kicking me. They beat me within an inch of my life and if they were really stupid they probably would've killed me.

I layed there in a puddle of my own blood, and that was when my powers unlocked. Time rewound back to right before the fight, and my wounds healed. I knew everything that was gonna happen and I planned out my every move. When the kid with the wrench tried to sneak me I turned around and grabbed it from his hands. I hit him across his face hard enough to break his jaw. The rest of them tried to keep fighting but when they saw four more of the group go down they wised up and ran.

From that day forward, nobody messed with me again.

I took the time to learn how to control my powers. It was the greatest feeling ever... "AIDEN JONES!" Ms. Saltz yelled, once again ruining my trip down memory lane.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WOMAN WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I really hated having my thoughts interrupted. And this lady just loved to call on me for no reason.

"Who are you swearing at young man?!" She yelled back, in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

"You because it's the last day of school and you're still making us answer these stupid questions." I really feel like she should know by now that I don't need to pay attention to these classes I'm more than smart enough to make it into any college of my choice. My powers allow me to control the time it takes my brain to process information and solve problems. It takes a nanosecond to answer any of these problems.

"I am sick and tired of you speaking to me like that. You are not the adult in this situation, you are the child and you will stay in your place." She was fuming, I swear I saw steam coming out of her ears.

"You're right, you're right I'm oversteppin' my boundaries Ms. Saltz. I apologize wholeheartedly for my disrespectful behavior." I said, lying through my teeth. I just wanted her to shut up and leave me alone.

"Don't you try to sweet talk me, I know your tricks. Now I asked you to solve this problem and actually try this time."

I sighed, I decided it would be best to just answer the question for once. "The answer is…"

I started laughing the answer was just too funny. "The answer is actually 22 this time that's hilarious."

The whole class erupted into laughter including the teacher. "I know it is, I just wanted to give you a chance to be right for once." She said with a smile on her face.

"Aww, thanks sweetheart that's very kind of you." I said, throwing in one of my trademark smiles making her blush just like it does to every girl, even a few guys when I really want to piss them off. Ms. Saltz was just too easy to tease. I could tell she was the quiet girl back when she was in school and wasn't used to guys hitting on her. Which doesn't make sense because she's very attractive. It was probably the voice that turned them off.

She cleared her throat and stated, "Anyway class that's all for today you are dismissed have a great summer."

I walked out the class and went to look for my girlfriend Jessica. I saw her beautiful form from all the way down the hallway. She was the same mixed race as me African American and Puerto Rican. She had beautiful brunette hair that went down to just past her neck. Her complexion was a light tan. She hardly ever wore any make-up, just some clear lip gloss and light eye-liner. And she was short too, only 5" compared to my 6'1". She was wearing a tight white tank top shirt that showed of her smooth skin, and well toned abs. She had on light blue skinny jeans that showed off her hourglass figure. She's one of the best looking girls in the school and the by far the smartest. She didn't have many friends because she mainly focused on her education.

She was standing by her locker waiting for me. I decided to surprise her. I snuck up behind her and put my arms around her waist.

She let out an adorable squeak when she noticed that I was there. "Hey beautiful, how ya doin?" I said, in a New York accent.

She let out a small giggle, "Better now that you're here," she said with her usual beautiful smile on her face. "Why do you love surprising me so much?"

I told her about my powers as soon as I found out about them. She was scared at first but I managed to convince her that it wouldn't change who I was. And it wouldn't change me. I have a strong moral compass, I'm not gonna let these powers change who I am.

"Cuz you make the cutest noise when you get startled." She made a little chuckle and turned around in my arms and gave me a quick kiss.

"I hate you." She said in a joking tone.

"Aww, I hate me too sweetheart." I gave her another kiss. "C'mon let's get outta here, school's over and I wanna spend this summer testin my powers."

"I hope you're planning on spending some time with me too." She said, with an accusing look in her eyes.

"Of course I am, what you wanna do?"

"I don't know yet but I'll figure it out eventually."

"No problemo sweet stuff, now let's find a quiet place so we can make our exit."

We walked to a quiet area of the school and I "Blinked" or teleported us to my front door. I live in a decently sized house in North Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Three floors, three bedrooms, plus an attic that acts as a guest room or me and Jessica's room when we want some privacy.

I walked in the house and I stopped dead in my tracks. There in the middle of the living room I saw my mom laying unconscious, four stab wounds in her chest and the knife that was used still stuck in her stomach with a note attached to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Oh my god!"

Jessica said, tears forming in her eyes, the horror evident in her voice and across her beautiful face. My mom treated Jessica like she was her own daughter. Sometimes, she would come over when I wasn't home and just hang out with my mom all day.

I stayed silent. I ran up to my mom and immediately checked her heartbeat. It was weak but it was there. I picked her up bridal style making sure not to touch the knife in her stomach. I grabbed Jessica's hand and I teleported us to the roof of the hospital.

After making sure there was nobody at the bottom I Blinked us down to the bottom. We ran inside startling the people in the waiting room.

" _ **Somebody, help! We need help right fuckin now!"**_ I shouted at the type of my lungs. Tears were streaming down my face, and my throat was sore.

Three nurses and a doctor came running at us with a stretcher. I laid her on the stretcher, giving her a kiss on the forehead and finally took the note off the knife. I opened the note and read it. " _ **THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH US BITCH, DON'T FUCK WITH FKD**_." I stood there with hate in my eyes. I probably should have expected something like this to happen, after all most of the guys that jumped me were apart of FKD. FKD is a gang based out out of the Frankford area of North Philly. They pretty much control all of Philadelphia. They're notorious for their ruthlessness. I've heard stories of them killing children just because they won a fight against the kid of a member.

I always had a feeling that something like this would happen. The first two months after I kicked their asses I would rush home looking behind my back, paranoid that any car driving by would roll down their windows and start shooting at me. Sure, I'm not afraid of anyone anymore but that doesn't mean I want to get shot. And yeah, I've seen videos of Conduits taking bullets before but I was not about to test that theory on myself.

Anyway, once another two months had passed without any bullets flying past me I figured they didn't care. Now I know how stupid that thought was. They had waited until my guard was down, the bastards, but if they wanted to start a fight then I'll give em a war.

I turned to Jessica and said, "It was fuckin FKD they finally decided to get me back for what I did to those guys. I'm gonna make them pay for this if it's the last thing I do."

I'm sure she could see the hatred and determination in my eyes. And she said, "Aiden, I understand you're angry and so am I but you need to take some time to calm down. Think about it, sure you have powers and you're pretty good with them but this is an entire gang we're talking about they have hundreds of members maybe even thousands. You can't honestly expect to-"

"Dammit Jessica I have to try!" I yelled before I realised that she was just trying to help. I hugged her close to my chest "I'm… sorry sweetheart, It's just… this is my fault… I did this and I gotta make it right." I was not gonna let them get away with this.

"I know Aiden" she said in a very calming voice. "But if you're serious about this you should really take some time and learn more about your powers."

I sighed knowing she was right. If I wanted to have even a small chance to take on this gang, I'd have to do some serious training. "You're right princess. As soon as I find out her condition I'm gonna start training."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 WEEKS LATER

My mom… she didn't make it. She had lost too much blood between the time we found her and the time the doctors took to get her setup.

I was sad.

I was lost.

But most importantly I was angry.

For those two weeks I had never been so angry in my life. It was dangerous too because my powers were activating at random times and I couldn't control it. The only thing keeping me from going on a rampage was Jessica. She stayed by my side the entire time keeping me sane. She is truly the greatest girl I could have ever asked for, and I'd do anything for her.

After I got my emotions under control I started training. I worked my mind, body, and most importantly my powers. I learned quite a few things about my powers. I learned how to slow time and speed it up around me. This allows me to run super fast. I tried to completely stop time but that almost made me pass out. I can shoot a time blast that creates a circle around people that freezes them in time for a few seconds. I can create a invisible wall in front of me that stops projectiles. I can create invisible platforms to keep myself elevated in the air. I also learned that I can survive falls from any height when I messed up one of my "Airwalk" attempts. That was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt. I also have a sort of inventory space that I can use to store unlimited amounts of… well whatever I need to store. I'm sure I'll find some use for it eventually.

But the most important thing I found out was that I could only use my powers for a certain amount of time until my powers freeze me in a time bubble to recharge. I can use my movement powers for as long as I want, but my offensive and defensive powers can only be used for 3 hours until my body needs to recharge. It takes an hour to finish. This is a major disadvantage. Sure, three hours is a long time and I doubt I'll be in a fight that takes that long. But I still don't know how long it takes for a quick recharge. So I'm gonna have to find some other way to defend myself… I should probably see about getting myself a gun.

After I finished training for the day I went back home. I was staying at Jessica's house since I couldn't go back to my house because… yea. I walked inside and said "hello" to Cassidy's mom Angelina.

"Hey Mrs. Johnson, how's it goin?"

"Hello Aiden, I'm doing great today, and yourself?" She said. She was laying on the couch reading a book. She was a relatively young Puerto Rican woman, only 35, she and her husband Avery were both 17 when Jessica was born. They lived in a pretty nice house not too far from the projects. She worked as a hairstylist and her husband was a high school teacher, so they made a pretty decent amount of money.

"I'm feelin great sweetheart, that workout really got me pumped up. Is the old man home yet?" I hadn't told Jess' parents about my powers yet. I just wasn't sure how they'd feel about it. Sure, it had been a few years since Delsin Rowe had defeated The D.U.P and showed the world that conduits weren't all bad, but some people were still skeptical.

Jess' parents are some of the coolest people I know and very accepting but it wouldn't be the first time nice people turned on a conduit when they found out the truth.

"Not yet he just called and said he was on his way."

"Aight, that's wussup. Is Jess here?"

She laughed, "Yea, she's in the shower."

"Oh really?" I said, devious smirk on my face. "I think I'll just go and say 'hello.'" I started to make my way upstairs when she yelled, "Oh no you don't. I don't care how old you are, there won't be any of that going on in my house."

"Aww, c'mon Mrs. J you know how it is to be a teenager in love." I said, putting on my best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I do, and I also know what it's like to be a teenager in lust. And while it is certainly fun it won't be happening in my house…. at least not while I'm here and aware that it's going on." She was clearly trying to tell me that it was ok with her as long as she isn't here.

"Ooooh, I see what ya sayin... I can fuck her just not while you're here."

"AIDEN! Don't say it like that!... but yes I guess that is what I'm saying."

"Oh right, pardon my french. I guess I'll just wait till she gets out then." I made my way into the kitchen to get some food. I looked in the fridge and got the mayo, the ham, and the cheese. I was bouta make me a sandwich. "Yo, Mrs. J you wanna sandwich?"

"No, I just ate, thank you though"

I finished making my sandwich and went back to the living room. I turned on the tv and started watching my favorite show "Impractical Jokers." I heard the shower turn off upstairs, and I excused myself to go say hello to my princess.

I walked up the stairs and made my way to her room. I knocked on the door and heard her ask "Who is it?"

"Room service."

"Oh really? Come in." The seduction in her voice was clear.

I walked in and she was facing away from me, her towel tight against her body.

"I'm so glad you're here, the bed needs to be made." I decided to play along and see where this goes.

"I'll get right on it Ms…?" I always was a good actor.

"Mrs. Jones."

"Oh so you're married? He's a very lucky guy whoever he is." I said eyeing her up and down. "I sure wish I had a girl as… impressive as you."

"Yes, he is very lucky. But I'm sure a guy like you can get a very nice looking girl. You seem like you know how to treat a lady." She said, walking over to her dresser and looking inside picking out some clothes. I didn't see what because I was too busy paying attention to her uhh… just something else as she bent over to look into the bottom drawer. This girl was so sweet and innocent, but when she wanted to she could be so mischievous.

"I do but some girls don't want a nice guy." I started fixing the bed. It was a queen size with a wooden head board. I took the pillows off and put them on the floor, and started fixing the covers at the edges.

"That's true, but I prefer a guy who can balance between nice and rough it makes things very exciting at night."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I know how to spice it up." I finished fixing the bed and put the pillows back on.

"Oh really?... Y'know my husband is a very good looking man… in fact he looks a lot like you, so handsome and muscular." She said this while making her way over to me, each step punctuated by a sultry sway of her hips. When she got close she smelled my neck. "Ahh, and I can just smell the confidence on you, it's so… tempting." She purred in my ear. The seduction in her voice was so tantalizing, and her smell was so sweet, she trapped me in a spell. I felt my face heat up and I panicked. I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror… I was blushing.

"Dammit! Ya got me!" We played this game all the time, tried to make the other one blush. I almost always one, she just wasn't able to handle my charm.

I could hear her laughing from the other room. "I finally win! How's it feel fucker?" She was clearly reveling in her victory. "Whateva, I'll get you back next time." I said making my way back to her room. I walked in and I was greeted with the form of her beautiful naked body laying on the bed. Her left knee was pointed up in the air and her back was arched. She had her right arm behind her head and her left was sliding up her thighs and toward her breasts.

"How about you come over here for a rematch?" The offer was tempting. Oh so tempting but, I told her mom I wouldn't do this while she was here.

"As much as I want to princess, and believe me I really do, but I told your mom I wouldn't do this while she or your dad is in the house and awake, and I really don't wanna do somethin that'll piss 'em off and make 'em kick me out."

She had a disappointed look on her face but I could tell she understood. "I guess it would be bad if you got kicked out… but I just want to point out that they love you way too much to kick you out without giving you somewhere to go." She got off the bed and walked to the dresser and grabbed the clothes that she picked out. She put on a red v-neck t-shirt that had the words "Time Is Precious" in white on the front, it hung loosely on her since it was mine, and tight black short shorts.

I changed my clothes too. I put on some basketball shorts and a white tank top. "I know, but I don't wanna take any unnecessary risks. Besides, I enjoy it much more when we don't have to be quiet." I said walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her waist and looking over her forehead into her eyes. Her eye color was purple, extremely rare. They were so captivating, I could get lost in those eyes for days.

"I love you so much princess."

"I love you too." I could see in her eyes that she meant it with every fiber of her being. "C'mon let's go downstairs and chill out with the family." As we walked down the stairs we heard the front door open and in walked Mr. Avery Johnson. He was a big guy 6'1 and at most 180 pounds, and he was mostly muscle. His skin had a kind of caramel tone to it, and he was wearing a white button up shirt untucked with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue jeans, and black dress shoes.

"Yo, Mr. J what's up homie?" We got along like good friends, mainly because I tried to treat him like he was my friend and not my girlfriends dad.

He sighed. "Hey Aiden," I could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"What's wrong? Long day at the job?" He had started working at a Chuck E. Cheese as the mascot of the same name to make a little extra money over the summer, so needless to say his life was pretty rough right now..

"Jess, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're not a toddler anymore." He walked over to the couch and plopped down like a dead body. "I don't understand it. They just shout and scream and eat and shout and… I CAN"T DO THIS ANYMORE!" He was clearly beyond frustrated and I would be too if I had to entertain a bunch of kids all day.

"Aww sweetie, if it's really that difficult you can always find something else to do. After all what's the point in doing something you hate." Said Angelina, holding her husband in her arms.

"Yea, you can always find something easier to do." I said, trying to help. He was clearly out of his league with these little kids, he was high school teacher for a reason, high school students were a lot easier to deal with. "You're a smart guy, try to find something that tests your mind."

"Yea dad," Jessica chimed in. "You should start looking for something a little more your speed."

"Thanks guys, but I'm just gonna tough it out. I've never been one to give up when the going gets tough."

"Well I admire your determination good sir." I said in an old timey accent and giving a small bow. This earned small chuckles from the room. I moved over to the couch with Jess and we sat down on the right side, her parents were on the left. "So what're we watchin?" I asked once me and Jess got comfortable.

"Captain America: Civil War" Mrs. J responded, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Awesome, I love this movie." I said. We sat there the rest of the night laughing and joking and watching movies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It's time"

I said to Jess. It was 8:00 at night the next day. I was wearing a black hoodie unzipped with a white v-neck T-shirt. I had on dark blue jeans and black and white Nikes. I had been gathering information over the summer along with practicing my powers. I had learned of a small cocaine operation based out of an old warehouse. I was gonna go down there, fuck some shit up, rough up the head of the operation and see what I can learn from him.

"Ok," Jessica said from where she was sitting at the edge of the bed. "I don't necessarily like the idea of you hurting people but… I understand that you need some retribution." She got up and walked over to me, she put her arms around my neck and pulled me down to look her in the eyes. "But do me a favor and try not to lose who you are in this war… ok?" I could tell from the look in her eyes and the sound of her voice that she was worried that I would become something horrible and I could understand that fear.

"Princess, I promise you that I won't let this get to my head and that I'll still be the same guy I am now when this is all said and done." I said those words with confidence but I'd be lying if I said I believed them completely. The truth is I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

"Ok… just be careful, just because you have powers doesn't mean you're invincible." She said, giving me a deep kiss on the lips. I felt bad that I was gonna be putting her through so much stress, but I felt like I had to avenge my mom. She was completely innocent and she didn't deserve to die like that.

"I will princess, I promise." I gave her one more heartfelt kiss and made my way out the door.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

I made it to the warehouse. It was pretty big and there were at least 25 guys around all armed with guns. I had two choices I could try to stick to the shadows and take out only those who were specifically in between me and the head of the operation. Alternatively, I could go in loud with my powers blazing. I thought long and hard on how I was gonna go about this and I decided… to go in powers blazing. I'm just not patient enough for the type of delicateness stealth requires.

I jumped down from the roof I was on and speed ran over to the warehouse. I saw a guard standing in front of the entrance and I ran up and kicked him in the chest, the speed at which I was running made the kick a lot harder. He slammed into the wall and I heard a sickening crunch. I stopped for a second to take in the fact that I just killed somebody. I was just standing there staring at his body, and yet for some reason I didn't feel bad. I felt surprised sure, but I didn't feel any guilt. What does that mean about me as a person? Am I a cold hearted killer deep down? I decided to figure that out later, I had a job to do right now.

I walked over to his body and took his pistol off of him. I played around with it until I figured out how to eject the magazine. After all I had never used a gun before. I slid the mag back inside and checked the dead guy for more. He had five more magazines on him, I took them off of him and put them in my "inventory" space. It was kinda like how videogame characters pull stuff out of nowhere. After I did that I walked inside and yelled, "Hey assholes! The bitch is back!" Well that caught their attention, five guys turned to me and they shot the hell outta me. I mean seriously, just bullet after bullet after bullet, I thought they would never stop. I fell to the ground and looked up at the sky, I figured I was gonna die if I didn't do something. I focused on my wounds and made tiny little invisible platforms to push the bullets out of my body. After that I sped up the time it took for my wounds to heal. In seconds I was back on my feet.

I gave a dark chuckle and yelled, "Oh you guys fucked up big time!" I speed ran up to the first guy and clotheslined him. I heard his neck snap, I kept running to the next guy, I jumped up and kneed him in the face. I pulled up my pistol and I was about to fire a shot at another guy but the safety was still on. "Well shit." I exclaimed. Thinking quickly, I threw the pistol at him and put an invisible platform under him and threw him in the air, he came back down on his neck and didn't move again. I ran into a room and hid behind the door and tried to figure out how to get the fucking safety off this damn gun.

"Oh c'mon ya fuckin piece of shit, how do I… work… this… thing?" I looked up into the room and I froze. There were ten guys staring at me with confused looks on their faces.

"Hey guys, how's it hangin?" I said with a nervous chuckle at the end.

"Fuck this nigga up!" One of the thugs said, and all the guys responded by raising their guns and firing. At the same time I raised my hands and put a shield in front of me to block the bullets. I speed ran around the shield and punched one of the thugs in the face and grabbed the uzi out of his hands. I flipped it around and shot him five times in the chest. I turned to the left and saw a guy who just noticed that I moved and was aiming his gun at me, I threw an invisible barrier at him and made it carry him to the wall where it crushed him. I aimed my gun at another guy to my left and fired a spray of bullets at him, of the seven shots that fired only three hit him, he got hit once in the shoulder and twice in the chest. I ran up to another guy I kicked him in his chest and that sent him flying into another guy I emptied the rest of my clip into both of them. "This bitch is too fast." One of the guys yelled.

"You a bitch, bitch." I yelled back at him. I ran at him and uppercut him in the jaw. His head snapped back and I heard his neck snap. "Watch ya mouth 'necks' time, ha." I love puns.

One guy got a shot off on me and hit me in the back five times. "Really dude? I'm gonna fuck you up." I ran at the guy and grabbed his face and slammed his head into the wall. I heard his skull crack as his blood splattered against the wall. I picked up a pistol off the ground and used it to shoot at another guy, he ducked out of the way and ran behind a wall for some cover. While I was focused on him another guy came up behind me and hit me in the back of the head with his rifle. I fell to the ground and the guy lifted the rifle over his head to bash my face in but I put a shield in front of me and hit him with a time bubble and froze him in place. I had a really cool idea, I emptied the rest of the clip into the bubble and when time played for him again all the bullets slammed into him at the same time. The guy that ran behind cover popped out from behind the wall and fired three shots into my chest before I managed to get a shield in front of me. I sped up my own perception to allow me to react lightning fast. I pulled up my pistol and shot the bullets he was firing out of the air with my own bullets. When he saw this he freaked out and started running.

"Ha, pussy." I said, and fired four shots into his back and turned my attention to the last guy. He was hiding behind a desk in the back of the room. He looked no older than 16, he was light-skin, kinda scrawny, and he was clearly scared shitless. I looked into his eyes and I saw total encompassing fear. I had two choices I could let him walk away and probably turn his life around or I could end him right here and make a point that no one in this gang was safe.

* * *

 **AN: Sup peoples, I'm Willsofunny. This author's note is kinda late into the story but I figured I should mention that this is my very first story to be read by anyone other than me. With that being said, I'd really appreciate any reviews on how you're liking the story so far and any critiques you guys and girls have. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Can I ask you somethin' kid?"

I said to the young gang member. He looked at me with curiosity.

"Uhh sure." His voice was dripping with fear.

"Why are you doin' this? Why join a gang when you still have your entire life ahead of you?"

"I don't know… I just thought it was a good idea, all my friends run with FKD so I thought I would be cooler if I did too." I had a feeling it was something like that. Peer pressure is a terrible thing, it has the potential to make the best of people do the dumbest things.

"Look, I might not be much older than you but I do know that if you follow down this path you're gonna wind up dead or in jail. And most likely you'll be dead, cuz when I'm done with the FKD there won't be anybody left you understand? So do yourself a favor and get out while you still can, cuz if I see you in this gang again I won't hesitate to kill you." I started to walk away and stopped to pick up a gun off the ground. "And if I were you I'd get some better friends cuz the ones you're hangin with now are only gonna get you killed." I made my way out the door, feeling like I had just made a serious impact on this kids life, and immediately ran back inside and shut the door when bullets started flying past me. "Shit, forgot about those guys." The two guys I left behind when I ran inside the room had called back up.

"Ok that's a lot of guys, I need a better plan." I turned to the kid I left behind. "Yo kid, is there a way outta here that'll let me get into that bigger part out there without gettin' seen?"

"Uhh yea, that door over there goes into the next room you could sneak out that way and get behind them." He said pointing to door all the way to the left of the room.

"Thanks kid. I advise you to wait till the action dies down. Shit's gonna get messy." I made my way over to the door and cracked the door open to check if there was anyone inside. There wasn't anybody in there so I made my way through. I went over to the door that led to the bigger part of the warehouse. I peeked out and counted 17 thugs, that was all of the guys that were left in the warehouse. I sped up my perception and the world slowed down around me. I raised my pistol at the group and picked off seven of them with lightning quick accuracy. The remaining ten turned to me and started firing. I raised a shield on front of me and blocked their shots, I teleported behind them and used two invisible platforms to crush one of them. I took that guy's assault rifle and fired into the crowd of guys facing the other way. I managed to hit five of them. The rest turned around and shot into me. They managed to hit me six times before I got my shield up. I used a platform to throw them into the air and another one to crush them into the ground.

I looked around at the aftermath of the fight while I healed myself. There was blood, bodies, and bullet casings scattered around the floor. "Well damn, not bad for my first super powered gun fight."

"Uhh... is it over?" I heard the kid from earlier shout from behind the door of the room I found him in. "D-did you win?" He said, making sure not to reference either side, in case his former gang did survive.

"Yeah, c'mon out kid. Fun's over, but you might wanna watch your step it's kinda messy out here." The kid opened the door slowly and when he caught sight of the carnage, he turned away and gagged a little.

"Really? You joined a gang but you can't even handle a little blood?" This kid was never gonna make it far in the gang life.

"Ugh, I told you I only did it to look cool." The kid said, finally getting the courage to look up. "Look, I just want to say thank you for… y'know not killing me." He had a thankful tone in his voice.

"Don't mention it man, I'm not just gonna kill some scrawny little bit… I mean a defenseless kid. That's not how I am." I said while I was walking around picking up any ammo off the bodies of the dead guys. "So what's ya name kid? Or do you just want me to call you kid?"

"My name's Marcus." 'Marcus' said.

"Hmm, I'm gonna call you Mark. So Mark, how are you gettin' home?"

"I guess I'm just gonna walk, I don't have a car or anything." He said sounding kinda disappointed. "Hey uh, I saw you moving all fast and stuff do you think you could y'know… give me a lift?" He said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Uhh yea about that… no." I saw all the hope leave his eyes immediately. I felt kinda sorry for him… for like half a second. "I kinda just met you and I almost killed you so I don't really see much of a reason to help you out." I started to turn around and walk away, until I heard him yell.

"I can help you take down FKD!" That got my attention. I turned around with a smirk on my face.

"Oh really? And how exactly are you gonna do that?" He had peeked my interest.

"Well, technically I'm still in the gang I can give you details about what they're doing and where they're doing it at." He had a smirk on his face like he knew he had just won.

"So you're gonna put your life on the line just so I can take you home?" This kid must not be that smart.

"Well no not really. I figured I had to pay you back somehow besides I don't really have anything better to do." He said.

"So basically, you're just bored… Y'know I should say no, I should say somethin' noble like, 'You got your whole life ahead of you kid, I'm not gonna let you risk your life like that.' But truth be told, I don't really care." I sighed, "Fuck it, aight you can be my inside guy." I said, with a bright smile on my face. I let my expression turn dark and teleported in front of him making him jump back and fall flat on his ass. "But if you even think about turnin' on me I will make you suffer worse than any of the tortured souls of hell, do you understand?" I said, with enough authority, sincerity, and venom in my voice that Lucifer himself would step back in fear.

Once again I could see in his eyes that he was terrified. "Y-y-yes, I u-understand you have nothing to worry about." He sounded like he was about piss himself in a second.

"That's great to hear buddy, now c'mon let's get you home. Uhh, where do you live anyway?" I had returned to my normal carefree persona.

"I live not too far from the Church St. train station."

"Ok I know where that is. Now the first time you teleport it may be a little disorienting, after all you're traveling through space instantaneously. Just don't open your eyes for at least 3 seconds and stand perfectly still for 2 seconds after you open them. That should help you keep your lunch down." I said throwing my arm over his shoulders. I counted down from five and teleported to Church St. station. The kid stood there with his eyes closed standing as still as a statue. After the 5 seconds was up he proceeded to open his eyes, take a step and fall flat on his ass. "You'll get the hang of it eventually." I said, with a chuckle and extended a hand to help him up.

"Yea I hope so." Marcus said, grabbing my hand and getting back on his feet. "But anyway, thanks for getting me home, I'll hit you up when I hear about another operation that's going down."

"You don't have my number kiddo." I said holding my phone in my hands. We exchanged numbers and then went our separate ways.

I teleported back home and I saw Jessica sitting on the porch waiting for me.

"Hey princess." I said, with a smile on my face. "Did you miss me?"

"Aiden!" she yelled. "Oh my god I was so worried about

you." She ran into my arms and tackled me to the ground. "Are you hurt? Are you dying? Please don't be dying!" She had tears in her eyes and her voice was panicked.

"I'm fine princess," I said with a chuckle. "I did get shot a couple times but I heal pretty fast." I wrapped my arms around her and stood up with her in my arms. "But I'm back now and I'm safe." I gave her a kiss on the lips. "C'mon let's go inside." I carried her inside the house and we sat down on the couch. Even when we sat down she still didn't let me go. I didn't mind of course, after all, who doesn't want a beautiful girl sitting in their lap?

"So what did you find out?" She asked after we got settled.

"Well, I uhh actually didn't find out anything." I said, hesitantly. "But, I met this kid that's in the gang, I spared his life and now he's gonna be my inside guy. He's gonna let me know what's goin' on, where it's goin' on at, and how I can stop it."

"Wait, you "spared his life?" She said in a pondering tone. "So you're saying you killed everybody else?" The look in her eyes was one of fear and disgust, and it almost shattered my soul to see her look at me like that.

"I.. I did what I had to princess. They were gonna kill me if I didn't." I couldn't handle the look she was giving me. I looked away from her but I could still feel her eyes burning a hole in the side of my head. "But you had to have known that this would happen. You know how FKD is, they wouldn't think twice about putting a bullet between my eyes."

She got off my lap and moved to the other side of the couch. "I knew you would have to get your hands dirty Aiden but I didn't expect you to just kill them like that. You don't even look the least bit sorry about it. I don't see any remorse in your eyes, no guilt, no sympathy, nothing." Every word was laced with disgust. She was disgusted by my actions and my apparent lack of sympathy for the dead. And I couldn't really blame her. I was starting to question my own sanity. I killed at least 20 people today in incredibly brutal fashion and I didn't feel even slightly bad about it. In fact,... I kinda liked it. The adrenaline rush I felt as each bullet past by me. The feeling of power I felt when I saw the fear in the eyes of my enemies. The smell of blood when the fight was over. It all brought a feeling of euphoria, a feeling like nothing could stop me, it just felt… right.

"Look," She said, her eyes going soft. "I still love you Aiden. But if you're going to keep doing this then I think you should get a therapist, someone who can help you figure out who you are. Because it's not normal to be able to just kill without any remorse." She moved back over to me and gave me hug. I returned the hug and we stayed like that for hours until her parents came home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Dr. Morgan**

The news had caught wind of the fight at the warehouse. The field reporter was standing in front of the warehouse talking. Behind him were paramedics carrying body bags, and police were taking evidence. The whole time it was on the screen I couldn't find the courage to look at Jessica. They played footage from some of the security cameras. They showed my rampage from multiple different angles. The one that really had me entranced was the fight inside the room where I met Marcus. I was moving so fast that the cameras couldn't get a good look at me. So I didn't have to worry about the police knocking on the door. But what really had me so focused was how unorganized I was. When I was in the fight I felt like I was in complete control, but looking at the footage, it was clear to see that I was improvising all of my attacks. But still I looked so cool.

I'm just glad that the world has become familiar enough with the Conduit race to the point where they didn't try to start a panic over what happened and try to make it seem like I was the biggest problem. He spoke completely un-biased. He pointed out that it was a gang related matter and that both sides were equally dangerous.

This entire situation got me thinking that I would probably need a way to keep my identity hidden. After all, I don't want the police to find out who I am or even worse if FKD found out it was me. That would put Jess and her family in great risk and I couldn't allow that. Now I wasn't going to go full superhero nutjob and wear an entire costume. Just a mask and some gloves would work. That way my face stays hidden and I don't leave any fingerprints behind.

After the news report was over I got up and went to mine and Jessica's room. I closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed. It had been two days since the fight at the warehouse. After me and Jessica had our little talk I had been doing a lot of thinking about who I am as a person. I tried so hard to feel some kind of regret for what I did but everytime I tried I just remembered how good it felt. I laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. A few minutes later Jessica walked in. She shut the door behind her and came over and laid next to me on the bed.

"Hey." She said, trying to break the ice. "Are you still thinking about it?" Of course I told her about my thoughts. I just didn't know what to think.

"What am I?" I said in a low voice. "Am I crazy? Am I evil? What's wrong with me? I killed 24 people two days ago, and I came home and I slept like a baby. No nightmares, no regrets, just confusion as to why I should feel bad about it. It… it felt good, I had never had more fun in my life then when I was taking their lives. I'm a monster… and I like it." I was coming to terms with the fact that I might be a sociopath, I didn't like it but there was nothing I could do about it.

 ***Smack***

She smacked me hard across the face. "No! You are not a monster Aiden. Do you understand me? You are Aiden Jones: The love of my life. I didn't fall in love with a monster, I fell in love with a kind hearted, funny, selfless, handsome, man." She straddled my waist and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Now get dressed, we have to go see your therapist."

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

"Hello, my name is Dr. Linda Morgan, you can call me Linda." The doctor said. Her voice was a little high pitched and nasally. She was a caucasian lady with blonde hair. She was wearing a white button down dress shirt tucked in, black dress pants with black heels. She wore glasses over her green eyes.

"I would like to remind you that everything you say here is completely confidential so please don't hesitate to tell me anything, it will stay between us." She said with a friendly smile on her face. "So what have you come to me for?"

"Hello, Dr. Morgan." Jessica spoke up. "We're here for a few reasons but the prominent reason is because we're worried that there may be something wrong with my boyfriend on a psychological level."

"Really? And what seems to be the problem.?"

I decided to speak for myself on this matter. "Well, ya see Doc I… y'know that warehouse shootout they were talking about on the news? That was me. I'm worried that I might be crazy or somethin. After the fight was over I didn't feel any regret. No guilt, no disgust, no sympathy. I actually felt good, it was the biggest rush of my life and I want to do it again. I don't know what that says about my sanity but I know it can't be good." The doctor sat there for a few seconds and at one point I thought she might yell for security or something.

"Well the simple fact that you understand how you should feel marks out the possibility of antisocial personality disorder. If that were the case then you wouldn't even be here, in fact you most likely wouldn't have your girlfriend depending on which side of the spectrum you leaned closer to." Linda said.

"What do you mean I wouldn't have my girlfriend?"

"Well in most cases of ASPD the subject exhibits a complete disregard for the feelings of others. The ones that are more akin to psychopaths view people as tools and objects to be used until they're no longer needed. Psychopaths are commonly very charming and charismatic. They're good actors and they're good at faking emotion. Even if you were faking all of your emotions towards your girlfriend you still wouldn't let her interfere with your life and your mission, whatever that may be. If you were more akin to a sociopath you wouldn't be able to connect to her on a personal or emotional level at all simply because you wouldn't care. Sociopaths don't care about the feelings of anyone but themselves and they don't try to hide it either." The doctor said.

"Well if I'm not a pyscho and I'm not a… 'socio?'... yea imma go with socio. But anyway, if I'm not either of those then why was I able to kill 20 men without batting an eye? That's definitely not a normal thing." I was confused. It was like she was trying to tell me that it was ok to be able to kill remorselessly.

"Well I'm not saying that you definitely aren't either of them, I'm just saying that you don't exhibit all the signs of them." She said. "It may just be the start of a descent into it. Only time will tell if this is true or not." This lady wasn't very reassuring. She was incredibly blunt in her information giving.

"Thanks so much Doc. I feel much better knowing that I might be slowly losing my mind." I said sarcastically.

"Dr. Morgan." Jessica decided to speak up. "Is there any advice you can give us on how to handle this?"

"Well the smart thing to do is try to avoid too much violence. But given the way you dispatched those men in the warehouse I can tell that whatever this is means a lot to you. So I suppose the best choice of action is to try to remember who you are. Don't let all of this bloodshed get to your head, and especially don't let your powers control you. I've met plenty of Conduits who started off as nice people, but when they realized the full extent of their power they chose to seek out their wildest dreams and take what they always wanted. But perhaps the most important thing to do is remember who or what you're fighting for. Which leads me to my next question. Why are you fighting?"

"My mom." I said sullenly. "She was killed by the FKD a few weeks ago. It was my fault honestly. I shoulda known they'd try and get back at me after I kicked those guys asses. But a whole year went by before they did anything so I didn't think anything of it. But now they finally decided to strike back. But my mom was completely innocent, she did nothing to them. It was my fault that she was killed I shouldn't have let my guard down." I hung my head in my hands. I had come to terms with the fact that I was basically an orphan a while ago, but it didn't mean it made it easier. My mom is dead and my dad is dead to me. I don't even remember what he looked like since he left so early in my life.

My mom hardly ever talked about him, and when she did she would flinch like there was a fist flying at her face. She claimed that he never hit her. But I have these memories in the back of my mind that pop up from time to time. They're just quick flashes and almost completely indecipherable but I can still feel the fear and confusion in them.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Dr. Morgan said sympathetically. "But I want you to ask yourself this. Would she really want you, her son that she looked after and took care of to raise to be the right man, to kill these men and women her name? Is this what she would want?"

I took a minute to think about that. My mom wasn't a very religious person she believed in God but she didn't really go out of her way to praise him. She just tried to do right by people as much as she could. But… I feel like I have to do this. FKD has done this to way too many people. I have the power to put a stop to it. I won't just sit by and let it keep happening.

" _ **Wooo… It feels good to get outta that cage... Hello Aiden, you don't know how badly I've been waiting to talk to you."**_

What the fuck was that? Oh shit don't tell me I'm hearing voices.

"I… No… no, she wouldn't want me to. But I have to do this, so it won't happen to anybody else. Maybe when I'm done this city won't have the reputation it has now. Then maybe people will feel safer." I said finally. I chose to ignore that voice in my head. I didn't want Jess to worry anymore than she was now.

"Well, if that's what you truly believe then remember that. Write it down and keep it in your pocket if you have to. Because this won't be easy. You'll run into many obstacles that may try to manipulate you and change your motives. But as long as you hold onto the memory of your mother and the goal that you stand for you will always be able to choose the right path." Dr. Morgan said almost as if she had experienced this before. "But… it looks like that's all we have time for today. Now, I want you to come back here after every fight you get into with this gang or if something changes with your mental state. We have to pay very close attention to your mind to make sure you don't go down the wrong path."

"Thanks Doc." I said. "C'mon princess." We stood up and walked out of the office. I didn't really feel like I figured anything out. Sure I learned that I wasn't completely psychotic, but there was still a possibility that I may be slowly descending into madness. And then there was that voice. I should have told her about it, after all, she did tell me to let her know if something changes with my mind. That was a pretty big change. Maybe it was a one time thing. But the next time it happens I'm definitely bringing it up.

"So," Jessica said, pulling me out of my thoughts. She was one of the only people allowed to do that. "Do you feel better?"

"Honestly, not really. The lady said it herself, I might be slowly descending into antisocial personality disorder. How am I supposed to deal with somethin' like that. And what if it makes me drive you away? I don't know what I'd do without you." I pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead.

"You won't drive me away Aiden. I'll be by your side no matter what. So don't get any of those ideas in your head or I'll have to smack you again." She said in a playful tone.

"Ha, no you won't. You know better." I said, and gave her a tight squeeze to emphasize my point.

"Is that right? Ok you'll see. You better watch your back." She said, trying and failing to be intimidating. She was just too cute to be scary.

"Aww, you're so cute when you try to be tough. What you gonna do huh? Give me puppy dog eyes until I die from an overload of adorableness?" I joked. But when I looked at her she had on the most heartbreaking puppy dog eyes you'll ever see. "Ahh! Stop that it's too much." I shielded my eyes from her cuteness.

"Don't tempt me AJ. If looks could kill, you'd be six feet under." She said smiling.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Now, what you wanna do today? I still got the money I picked up after the fight so the world is ours." I said.

"Hmm… Let's go see a movie." She said.

"What you tryna see?"

"I don't know, let's just get there and see what's playing."

"Sounds like a plan Stan."

"You're so dumb." She said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I am one of the co-founders of the Google search engine. I'm clearly a genius." I said smugly.

"Ha, you wish."

"Oh you don't believe me? Well what if I go back in time and just take one of their places? Then it'd be true."

"It'd be true sure, but it would also rewrite history, causing major side effects, such as, you never getting jumped and discovering your powers, and the worst side effect will be that we will never meet. And I know you don't want that." She said in a tone like she was explaining trigonometry to a two year old.

"... Of course you're right, you're always right." I said defeated. "But, what if I took you with me? Then it wouldn't matter if we meet in the future because we'll be together in the past." I thought I had her but of course she had a comeback, she always has a comeback.

"... That makes sense the way you put it until you take into account the fact that, technically, you would have never been born. Therefore, this version of you and me would cease to exist and depending on what time paradox theory we're talking about we would basically disappear." She had a shit eating grin plastered across her face and I just wanted to wipe it off.

"You son of a… ok, how bout this?" I said stopping in front of her and getting down to eye level with her. "You just mentioned that there are multiple theories for time paradoxes right? Well I got one. Say we go back in time and we do all that stuff? Well what if that just creates another universe and we continue to exist that same way in that universe. Since our original universe was never changed we can continue to live out our lives in the same exact way and never have to worry about nothin' Boom. I just Blew. Your. Mind!" I made a brain exploding expression with my hands. There was no way she was coming back from…

"Well everything we just said was all speculation. So technically, neither of us is right or wrong." She said moving past me, the smug grin still on her face.

My mouth fell open in shock. She did it again. Everytime I think I have it all figured out she says something to just shut me down. "Oh no you don't, not this time." I ran up behind her, grabbed by her waist, spun her around once and held her in the air. "Nope I'm not lettin' this go until you say I'm right."

"Hahaha, I'll never say it. You hear me? Never!" She tried to fight her way out of my grip but I was too strong.

"Don't make me use force." I said, dangerous incentive clear in my voice.

*Gasp* "You wouldn't dare. I'll kill you in your sleep I swear." She knew exactly what I was hinting at.

"I guess that's a risk I'm gonna have to take. Unless… you say I'm right."

I could see her weighing her options in her head. After a few seconds she said "Over. My. Dead. Body." She was determined not to let me win.

"Ok fine, but just remember that I gave you a chance. You brought this on yourself princess." At that moment I put my hand behind her head to keep it steady and an invisible platform in front of her eyes to keep the dust out of her eyes, and then I took off like an Olympic sprinter. I felt like I was running at a normal speed, which is still pretty fast since my Conduit gene makes me faster and stronger than regular people, but to Jessica everything was moving by at a blur. Her voice sounded deeper because the sound waves of her voice were being spread out over a longer period of time. But I'm sure I heard her say, "You fucking ASSHOLE!" I was gonna be in sooo much trouble later, but it was worth it.

I kept running and I started using platforms to get us high in the air and then drop us a few feet before landing on another platform. After a few of those I heard her say, "Ok ok, you're right psycho." I used the platform we were on to lower us to the ground in some alley way and then I let her down. I had to catch her before she fell on her face. "That's all I wanted to hear princess." I said, I actually felt kinda bad now. I might have taken things a little too gone a little too far.

"What the fuck is your problem? That was completely fucking unnecessary asshole." She shouted tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry princess, I got a lil carried away right there." I said, ashamed.

"Ya think?... Look let's just go home I don't feel like going to the movies anymore." She said, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"I… ok." I put my arm around her, noticing how she put a little more distance between us then I initially gave her, and teleported us home, where she quickly made her way inside and went to our room.

When I walked inside her mom asked from the kitchen table, "What's wrong with Jess?"

"I played a lil joke on her but I kinda took it too far. I think it's best if I just give her time to calm down." I said, making my way over to the couch. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I fucked up. I didn't mean to scare her that bad. I just wanted to have a little fun. What the fuck is wrong with me?

" _ **You're finally starting to realize it. You were born to be a killer Aiden. Embrace it buddy boy."**_

What the fuck is this shit? I'm hearing that voice again. It's so smooth yet impossibly intimidating. It sounds like it's constantly ahead of the game and loves nothing more than to play with you.

" _What are you?"_ I shouted in my mind. " _What are you tryna pull?"_

" _ **I'm your… guardian angel… yea that works. Anyway, you've been ignoring me for quite some time. All I've ever wanted was to help you become what you were destined to be. Will you let me help you?**_

There was no way I was falling for that shit. This voice was something from nightmares, it was like the devil speaking to Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. Cold, manipulative, calculating, and full of lies.

" _Why should I? There has to be a reason my mind has been blocking you out for so long."_

" _ **You've been blocking me out because you didn't know what you were capable of. You were afraid to try to make your dreams come true. So you're subconscious locked me away. But now, you have the power that you've always secretly craving. Add on the new found confidence and you finally have everything you need to claim your destiny, and that gave me the strength needed to break free."**_

" _What exactly is my 'destiny'?"_ He… or maybe it?... Whatever, he was dancing around explaining what exactly he thought my destiny was.

" _ **To become a hero of course. To give the people hope, to solve all the world's problems. Doesn't that sound great?"**_

"That sounds great sure, but I feel like the way you want me to achieve that won't be seen as heroic in most people's eyes" It's a good thing this entire conversation was going on inside my head, because I would look extremely crazy talking to myself.

" _ **Haha, well let's be honest for a second. Mankind is known for being brutal to itself. It's all because of free will. You take that away, and replace it with dictation and they can't hurt each other. You know that's the only way. C'mon buddy boy, haven't you always wanted to have absolute power? To be able to do what you want, when you want? You listen to me, and you'll get that power."**_

I had to admit, humans are brutal creatures. Since the beginning of time we've basically been at war with each other. War is commonplace, it's horrible sure, but it shouldn't be surprising when one starts. But, will having one ultimate ruler work? Surely it wouldn't. There will always be opposition. I can't truly take away free will. No matter what there will always be people who will fight for what they believe in.

"No… no that will never work. Humanity is fucked up sure, but, they're also determined. They won't back down ever. They'll fight endlessly no matter how many die. Humanity cannot be controlled."

" _ **That is true but you don't know the true extent of your power yet. I'm not gonna spoil things for you, but over time you'll learn how it's possible for you to take control."**_

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I yelled out, but I got no response.

How am I supposed to take over world? Not that I want to in the first place, but there's no way I ever could. I'm not that great with my powers, plus, a fight against every major power in the world will take much more than 3 hours, so my powers will have overcharged long before the fight is even halfway over.

"Aiden?" I heard Jess say. She was standing on the stairs a few steps away from the bottom. "Can you come upstairs please?"

I got up from my seat on the couch and followed her upstairs to our room. When we got inside she closed the door and locked it.

"Listen Jess, I'm really sorry-"

"Stop." She cut me off. "Just stop ok? I know you were just playing around. You just scared the hell outta me is all. But that's not why I called you up here."

"Ok well what's up? I asked.

"I… I think it's about time you tell my parents about your powers…."

* * *

 **AN: Ok people what's up? I just wanted to let everyone know that I might be going back and changing some things in previous chapters. I've discovered new ways for Aiden to use his powers and I feel like it wouldn't make sense for him to be fighting regular humans with all of this power. I'm trying to decide if I should just keep going with this since after all the name of the story is "Unstoppable." So, it would make sense for him to be overpowered. If anything, I might just make a different story. It won't be much different, I'll just change his motivation for fighting and who he's fighting. I'm not 100% sure though, so don't hold me to it. Anyway that's all from me for now. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know if you like the story. And also, I just want to say that if anybody likes the character of Aiden, but not how I'm writing him you have my permission to use him. Just PM me and let me know. So I can see how your version of Aiden works. He does have the potential to travel through dimensions after all, so I think it would make sense.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **The Talk**

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Why so sudden?" I knew it was probably for the best, but I was still nervous about something for the first time in years. Her parents have been nothing but nice to me this entire time and I don't want to jeopardize that relationship.

"Because Aiden, we can't keep this up. Eventually they're going to start asking why you disappear for so long and how you have so much money without a job. It's better to just come clean now before things get out of hand." She had a point. The longer you keep a lie going the more heavy the truth becomes.

"You're right. So when do we tell them? How much do we tell them? You sure they should know about the conflict?" They might be ok with knowing that I'm a Conduit, but I don't know how they'll react to realization that I've killed before.

"We'll just tell them everything. Regardless of how they react I'll still be with you." She looked me in the eyes and could tell that this girl would always be by my side.

I cupped her cheek and said, "I love you princess."

She replied by standing on her tip toes and giving me a peck on the lips. "I love you too. Now let's get this over with."

We made our way downstairs. Ms. Johnson was still sitting at the kitchen table and Mr. Johnson was in making getting some water from the fridge. "Yo peoples." I said, getting their attention. "We have something to tell you." Me and Jess sat down on the other side of the table, well Jessica did, I continued standing because I had an idea of how I would show it to them.

"What's up guys?" Mr. Johnson asked after he got his water and sat down next to his wife. "Wait. Is Jessica pregnant?! I'm gonna be a grandfather aren't I?" He said ecstatic, practically jumping in his seat. Mrs. J gave a little chuckle at his antics.

"Ha. No, nah it's not that, it's… actually, I think it'd be best to show you." I took a step back to the archway that separates the dining room and the living room. I slowed down time to think about what I would demonstrate first. I could just teleport across the room and that would basically get my point across. I could pull something out of my inventory but I think that might give the wrong impression since all I have in there are weapons. During my thoughts I realized I don't really have that many abilities. I should try to find some new ideas for things I could potentially do. Anyway, back to the situation at hand, I decided to just teleport across the room and see what happens. I took a deep breath and focused on the spot in front of the display case of silverware sitting in the dining room across from the table. With a "bamf" sound I disappeared and reappeared instantaneously in front of the display case. The sound came from the air rushing in to fill the spot I once occupied.

I turned around and waited for the freakout that was bound to happen. Her parents were just sitting there staring at me. A few moments passed and Mrs. J started laughing, while her husband looked upset. "I told you!" Mrs. J shouted. "Pay up fucker." She had a smug grin on her face.

"Alright, calm down." Mr. Johnson said disgruntledly, pulling $50 out of his pocket and handing it to his wife. "I had a feeling I would lose."

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" Jessica spoke up, standing from her spot at the table and coming over to stand next to me. "You guys knew that he was a Conduit?" She sounded confused, but I could tell she was little relieved that they weren't freaking out over the news.

"We didn't know necessarily." Mr.s J said while counting her money. When she finished she put the money in her pocket and said, "I had a feeling that you were because of how often you never seemed to care about dangerous situations. I figured that was because you knew you could handle any problem brought your way. Like that time you got hit by that car last year in November. It was like you saw everything that was going on around you, you rolled out of the way of that car, jumped back from the one that was coming the opposite way, and got right back up when the third one came outta nowhere and hit you, sending you flying into the air." She said, like she was explaining something as awesome as Bruce Lee's "One Inch Punch" to somebody.

I remember that day. It was the same year I found out about my powers. I was coming to meet them at the train station because they had just gotten back from Thanksgiving with some family up in New York. I wasn't paying attention because I had seen them across the street. I walked into the street while a car was coming, I heard the horn honk and I slowed down time to assess the situation. A red Toyota was about 50 feet away from me moving at about 18 miles an hour. The only way to avoid was to roll forward, but another car, a red Chevrolet, was coming from my right, so I would have to jump backwards because my roll would put me right in it's path. I went ahead with my plan but I hadn't anticipated the grey Honda that was coming up beside the first car that almost hit me. It was too close to dodge without teleporting out of the way so I decide to just take the hit. I knew I would be fine afterwards anyway.

"So." Mr. Johnson picked up. "She came home and explained to me what she saw and how she was convinced that you were a Conduit after that, but I just thought you were really fast and extremely durable. We placed a bet that day and unfortunately, I just lost." He said, dejected.

"Hold up a second, if Mrs. J won and got fifty bucks… what did you even bet? Cuz the only way you could win would be to ask me and it seems like you weren't plannin' to do that." I said confused.

"I bet her that if a year went by and no more evidence that you were a Conduit passed by, she would have to letmetryanal." He said, speeding past the last part.

"What was that?" Jess asked. I was pretty sure she heard him the first time.

He sighed, "If I won, she would have to let me try anal." He said, avoiding eye contact.

Jess and I burst out laughing. "Woooow man, that's hilarious." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Anyway!" Mr. Johnson said trying to change the subject. "What exactly are your powers?"

I took a few more moments to calm down and said, "I can control space and time. I can slow time down, speed it up, speed up my perception of the world to be able to react faster, etcetera. When it comes to controllin' space, I can store things of any size in a pocket dimension and pull them out at will, I can make the space around me harder to create shields or make platforms to walk on in the air. I haven't really tried anything new as of yet, so that's all I got at the moment. I plan to search up some ways people in fiction have been known to use these powers to get more ideas." I explained.

"Why would it matter if you had more powers? What do you need them for?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

I was hoping they wouldn't ask that and I could just get out of telling them what I've been doing. I locked eyes with Jessica and she gave me a small nod and a smile to encourage me. I took a deep breath in through my nose and out my mouth and said, "I need more powers because, I'm fightin' the FKD to avenge my mom. That attack on that warehouse you heard about on the news earlier was me. I went in and I… y'know... I understand if you don't want me in your house anymore, but please don't stop me from seeing Jess. I can't lose her." I looked down at the ground and waited for their response. They looked at each other and had a sort of unspoken conversation. The kind that only people who really know each other can have.

After a few moments Mr. Johnson spoke up. "Aiden look, I understand that you're angry about what happened to your mother, but killing them won't bring her back. Are you sure this is the path you want to take? Because, there is no coming back from it." He said while making his way towards me. He put his hand on my shoulder and look me in the eyes.

"Yes. I'm sure. The FKD have been running this city for way too long, taking whatever they want. I won't let this continue to happen. I have the ability to at least try to stop them and it would be selfish not to try." I said with determination.

"I respect that. I really truly do, and if you're sure you can handle this then we won't try to stop you."

"Thank you guys so much for understa-" I started to say.

"But." He said cutting me off. "I think it would be best if you relocate somewhere else. I'm not saying you can't come here anymore, but you being here will paint a huge target on our house for the FKD. I have to look out for my wife and daughter first and foremost. You've become like a son to us and we care about you like you were ours, but I'm sure you can understand how dangerous you living here is."

"I understand completely. But I don't know where to go? I have money but I don't know the first thing about buying a house." I couldn't just live on the street.

"Of course we'll help you Aiden." Mrs. J said from her spot at the table. "We'll find you a nice place relatively close. How much money do you have?"

"About $50,000" I said casually. Mr. and Mrs. J dropped their jaws in surprise. "Where'd you get that kinda money?" Mr. J asked.

"I picked it up from the warehouse. I went back and looked around after Jessica went to sleep that night. I have it tucked away inside my inventory." I said pulling it out and opening it. There were bills of all sizes held together with rubber bands.

Once she picked her jaw up from the floor Mrs. J said, "That should be more than enough to get you a very nice house. We'll start looking tomorrow."

"In the meantime." Mr. J cut in. "Try to be discrete about coming and going ok? Since you can teleport I suggest just teleporting in and out so nobody sees you."

"I gotcha. So everythings fine? You aren't like, angry that I've been killing people?" I was surprised they were taking this so well. Jessica was completely appalled by my actions when she found out, but they were just taking it in stride.

"Aiden we grew up in the projects, we've seen it all." Mr. Johnson said nonchalantly, and made his way upstairs to him and his wife's room.

"Fair enough I suppose." I turned to Jessica put my arm around her. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be. Now I'm gonna go and search up some new ways to use my powers, you wanna help?" I offered.

"Sure why not." She replied and walked over to the couch while I teleported upstairs to grab the laptop then teleported back down. I heard Mrs. J yell "Showoff," from the dining room and I chuckled. I sat down next to Jess on the couch and we started searching up examples of fictional characters with control over time and space.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I found a website that gave some examples. For instance, there is an attack called "Absolute Attack" it's an unblockable attack aimed at the fabrics of reality. I don't quite understand how it works but I can figure it out with practice. It seems like it can be used as an explosion, a slice, and a pierce. I figure I can use this to quickly takedown tougher enemies.

There's a move called "Banishment" that tears open the fabrics of space time to the void outside of space time. This power can only be used from one location. Somewhere that I have control over basically, like another dimension. I guess I could potentially create my own dimension. If I can get my power to a certain level there's really no telling what I can do. I have control over time and space, I can manipulate the world in however I want. I just have to get it under control.

Ok this one is ridiculously overpowered. "Destruction" let's me completely eliminate someone from reality. However, it can potentially destroy more than originally intended. But still, it says that certain people can completely destroy the universe. I don't think I would want to do that but that is an incredible power that shows off how powerful I can become.

I can also create portals through space to anywhere I want. It's basically like my teleportation power, but I can use this to survey an area from anywhere I want. That could come in great use.

But this one blew my mind. I can use time in way more ways than I thought I could. I can make bullets, blasts, missiles, and so much more. I can even slice things using time. I had no idea time could be used as a physical attack. All this time I've been using compacted space to hurt people. I can even increase people's age. I can't wait to try this stuff out.

I can use space to increase the mass of my attacks and hit harder. I can basically make my hand as dense as a freight train. The potential of this power is incredible.

I can teleport my attacks to hit people instantly. That's awesome.

I guess that since I can control basically the entire universe, I can also manipulate gravity. That's pretty self explanatory but, it says here I can make bullets and other things out of gravity. Honestly, it seems like I can do pretty much the same things with Space and Gravity that I can do with Time. Such as, slice things and project things. It seems pretty simple.

The powers I've found have a lot of subtypes and variations that I'm not going to get too deep into detail about, but I'll definitely be using these powers in the future.

"Holy shit Jess, I'm a beast and I didn't even know it." I said joyfully. "I'm gonna practice using some of these so I can do more next time I have to knock some heads."

And that's what I did all day for the next two days. I practiced and practiced and practiced until I had most of it down. I practice inside of this old abandoned factory. It's far enough away from everybody else that I don't have to worry about drawing attention. I have no idea what it was used for though. I would set up little targets and stuff from things lying around and used my powers on them. I even trained with my guns, so I'd be a better shot. I had a lot more guns now that I learned how to make portals. I just set one up inside of a gun store, slowed down time, put on some gloves so there weren't any prints and robbed the place clean. I grabbed all the guns I figured I could easily use like, twin Uzis,Desert Eagles, an Assault Rifle, a shotgun and even a Sniper Rifle, I figured I could practice with it and be able to use it properly. I found some heavy weapons too like an RPG and a grenade launcher. I mostly just wanted the ammo for them but I figured it couldn't hurt to have the guns too.

I put all that stuff in my inventory and practice pulling them out at will. I even learned how to create a small dimension inside the magazines of my guns so I could just drop ammo into them without needing to reload.

All in all, I was basically a walking armory at this point and nobody could tell the difference.

I teleported back to the house at around 5:00 and Jessica and I were chilling on the couch watching tv, when I got a phone call from Mark.

"Uh, is this the guy from the warehouse?" He sounded kinda nervous, probably because if this wasn't the right number he'd be making some random person suspicious of his activities.

"Nah, this is Hao from the Chinese store, of course it's me kid what's up?" I retorted.

"Two things. First, I don't know your name and it wouldn't feel normal to call you 'that guy from the warehouse' all the time soooo, you got a name?" He asked.

I sped up my perception so I could think faster. I could tell him my real name, but what if he gets compromised and gives it out. That would be extremely bad. On the other hand, I could come up with an alias, a fake name that I can give to people I don't trust with my real name. The only question is, what do I use? I slowed down time so that I would have even more time to think. This way my answer would be almost instantaneous. After a few minutes, which was like milliseconds in real time, I said, "Just call me 'Paradox'." I thought that was pretty cool.

"Okay, 'Paradox', I found out that the FKD are meeting up with some guys from the Cartel to buy some product. There meeting up at the docks in Penn's Landing. I'm thinking you could go down there and fuck shit up. You should probably take their money while you're at it, I heard there should be at least $100,000 in cash on the spot. They're buying a lot of shit." He informed me. His voice went back to a more casual tone once he knew it was me.

"Alright, thanks kid." I said and hung up the phone. I turned to Jessica and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I gotta go princess, FKD are buying product from some Cartel guys. I'm gonna go interrupt their little tea party."

"Be careful Aiden."

"I will princess." I opened a portal to our room and grabbed some clothes. I grabbed a black leather jacket. I was about to put it on when I had an idea. I decided to test out how much I could control matter. I focused on the back of the jacket and imagined a purple fleur de lis with a golden clock hanging around it on a golden chain. I watched as the image was drawn into the back of the jacket with some sort of invisible pen. I held it in the air with my matter control, took a step back to look at the finished product, and smiled from ear to ear with pride. It was exactly how I pictured it. I grabbed a purple v-neck and some faded black jeans, out of a drawer and put them on. I grabbed my grey and purple, high top Nikes and put them on. I put my new and improved jacket on and looked in the mirror. I looked so fucking legit! I opened up a portal

I landed on a roof and pulled out my sniper to survey the area. I saw them standing there talking. There were about 20 guys on each side, so 40 all together. A few Cartel guys were unloading cocaine from a boat and putting it in the back of a truck. I decided I would snipe a few from afar then move in and take out the rest. I aimed on one of the guys carrying the coke and pulled the trigger. The shot hit him in the chest and he flew back. All the other guys scattered to find cover. I tried to pick off a few more but I still wasn't that good with this thing. I put away my sniper rifle and used a portal to raise myself out of the ground in the middle of the lot to give off the impression that I was some sort of demon sent from hell.

I could feel all eyes on me and they were sizing me up trying to figure out my intentions. I helped them out by throwing a "space slice" at a guy hiding behind the truck. The guy's blood splattered onto the truck and he fell to the ground. The next moment bullets were flying right at me, I used an invisible barrier, which I'm just gonna call a "shield" to make things easier. I used a shield to block the bullets coming at me and then jumped through a portal that put me in the sky I pulled out my Uzis and started dropping head first towards the ground spraying bullets. I lowered the effect gravity had on me so I could fall slower. I picked off 4 guys, 2 on each side, then I increased the gravity and slammed into the ground with my fist and sent a shockwave of gravity out from where my fist hit that levitated 5 Cartell guys in the air. I clapped my hands a shockwave of space rippled from me and sent them flying. I felt a few bullets hit me in the back and I put a portal in front and behind me to deflect anymore bullets to the other side. They realized that they're bullets took out 3 guys on the other side and stopped shooting.

"Havin fun fellas?" I shouted and then teleported behind one of the FKD guys. I grabbed him by his face and lifted him up with the use of gravity to make him lighter, then slammed him head first into the ground cracking his skull. "Cuz I sure as hell am." I started time dashing around and throwing hits at each guy.

"We need backup right now." I heard one of the FKD guys shout into his phone. I think it was the one who was talking to the Cartel guy. "Send that nigga Dashawn."

Sounds like Dashawn was one of the higher ups. He might be a Conduit, so I have to tread carefully. I continued fighting and took out 8 more with a flurry of bullets from above with my Uzis.

A few guys tried to run but I caught up to them in the middle of the street a few blocks away and took them out. I was about to focus my attention on the rest of the guys when I heard a furious roar and a giant metal hammer slammed into my side. I was sent flying thirty feet down the block. I got up and I saw a dude covered in metal with his right arm in the shape of a massive sledgehammer. He was about 6 foot 2 and he had the build of an NFL Running Back. He was wearing

"Huh, Well you must be Dashawn." I said, teleporting myself onto my feet. I cracked my knuckles and dusted off my clothes. "You look pretty strong, I'm still gonna kill you though." I pulled a rocket launcher out of my inventory and shot it at him. His right arm turned into a shield and blocked it. He threw his left hand out and metal slugs shot from his palms. I sped up my perception and dodged out of the way, then focused mass into my hands and speed ran at him, hitting him with everything I had. He went flying fifty feet into the air, but managed to shoot 4 metal rockets at me while he was in the air. I'll admit I didn't see that coming. I managed to get a small barrier in front of me and blocked two of them from hitting me head on, but the other two landed beside me and sent me flying back a few feet. I put a portal behind me while I was in the air and another one underneath the metal guy.

I went through the portal and grabbed him in the air. He immediately started throwing punches at me. I dodged a few of them before he shot a blast of metal at me and sent me flying back. He shot a few slugs of metal towards me that hit their mark. They weren't sharp so they didn't pierce my skin, but they hurt like hell. I manipulated the gravity around me to keep me in the air.

"Whatcha gonna do now big fella?" I said smugly. The smile was wiped off my face when he made a floating metal platform under his feet and used it to fly around like a magic carpet. "Oh c'mon." I exasperated. I wasn't expecting that.

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you have bitch. Imma fuck yo shit up." Dashawn said with a voice so deep I thought it was thunder. His hand turned into a metal whip and he threw it forward, wrapping it around my leg and pulling me to him. He flew through the air on his little magic carpet and dragged me behind him, slamming me into buildings and signs.

"Fuckin hell, this is bullshit man. Lemme go!" I shouted, swinging helplessly back and forth through the air.

"What's wrong bitch? Can't handle it a lil pain." He chuckled, like this shit was fucking funny. He did a 360 spin that whipped me around and threw me through the side of an apartment building. I heard a family scream in fright at the sight of their kitchen wall being destroyed. He took off once again and dragged me out of the family's brand new window.

"Sonuva bitch that hurt." I grunted in pain. I pulled out a Desert Eagle and fired some shots at the limb that was dragging me along. An obviously futile attempt when you take into account that he was currently covered in metal. "Well that was fucking stupid." I said to myself in disappointment.

He had started flying lower to the ground, scraping me across the asphalt and slamming me into cars, causing a bunch of accidents. At this point we were pretty far from where the fight started, in Penn's Landing. There were people screaming in terror at the sight of a man being dragged behind a metal dude on a bigass block of metal, which was completely understandable since that was a surprising occurrence.

"Hey buddy." ***Thunk*** "How about you let me go." ***Crash*** "And we fight like real superpowered psychopaths?" ***Smash*** I said grunting with every car door and street sign I slammed into.

"Nah kid, I think this shit is pretty fun, don't you think?" He retorted and then proceeded to swing me overhead into the air and back down, onto the top of a public transportation bus. I crashed through the roof, scaring the shit out of all the passengers.

I was laying there completely dazed. I focused on my wounds, and my tattered clothes, and started rewinding time to before they got all messed up. I had just finished when I heard the passengers start screaming. I looked out the window and saw nothing but open skies. That fucking maniac was holding the bus in the air, not even caring about the people in here with me.

The bus started to cave in slowly around us. The world around me slowed down as my mind started to perceive information faster so I could focus on the predicament I was in, and getting these people out of here. I looked around and there were about 15 people in here with me, including the driver, some seniors, teenagers, adults, and even a mother with her children. They were all scared clearly scared for their lives. I had to act fast. I came up with a plan, I wasn't sure if I could handle it, but I had to try. The world sped back up and then I slowed time and focused on everybody in the bus. I had never tried this before but in theory it should work. The passengers who were moving slowly with the rest of the world sped back up and they looked around confused at why everything was moving so slowly.

"People, may I have your attention please?" I said, struggling to keep everybody moving at the same speed as me. I had never tried to keep anyone but me suspended in time before and it was really taking a toll on me. I opened a portal to the street at the back of the bus, which was took a lot more effort to keep open then normal. I was really stretching the limitations of my powers right now. "I need everybody to walk to the back of the bus and through that glowing circle right there. It'll put you safely on the ground, and out of this floating metal death trap." I said, through gritted teeth. I was starting to feel actual pain at this point, I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep this up.

"Why the hell should I trust a freak like you?" This old man shouted from the front of the bus. "You Bio-terrorists are nothing but trouble, how do I know that thing back there won't leave me falling to my death?" A few of the people decided to listen to their own instincts and ran through the portal, but there were still 7 people who were thinking about what the old guy was saying. Including the mom and her kids, and I was not about to allow some prejudice old man cause some kids to die because he has trust issues.

"Listen man, if I was gonna kill you I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of flying through the fucking roof. Don't you see the bus caving in around us? The only reason you aren't dead yet is because I'm allowin you guys to move outside of time. But this is really fuckin difficult to do, and I'm not going to be able to do this much longer. So, please drop the racism and let me save your lives." I said pleading. Sweat was dripping from my brow and my back felt like it was on fire.

"I trust you." Said the lady with the kids. "C'mon kids, let's go." She beckoned to her 3 small children and they started shuffling towards the back. She stopped beside me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She said with a smile and followed her kids out the portal.

That left three more people to evacuate, the racist dude, a dude in a suit, and a middle school kid that was curled up in a ball freaking out.

I decided to focus on the kid, he had a lot more life to live than these guys and plus he was only still here because he was frozen in fear. He just needed a little encouragement.

"Hey kid, you gotta get out of here alright?" I said, trying to sound as friendly as I could while I was this much agony. Even though time was moving slower than usual the bus was still caving in, and regardless of how slow it looked the impact would still crush us. "Kid? C'mon, look at me buddy." I asked. He looked back at me from where he was curled up in the second, forward facing, row with tears streaming down his face. "I know this is kinda scary, but you gotta be tough ok?" I said, my legs giving out from the pain I was in. "What's your name buddy?" I said, my voice strained and shaky.

"Jake." He said timidly. Wiping his nose on his forearm.

"Jake huh? Ok Jake, who do you live with?" The portal in the back was starting to flicker in and out of existence. My powers were starting to quit on me. I had to get these people out of here **now!**

"My mom and dad."

"How do you think they would feel if they found out their son didn't come home because he got crushed inside of a floating bus?"

"Sad."

"Yea, real fuckin sad." I said agitated due to the pain I was in. "I mean, yea. They would be absolutely devastated." I said fixing my tone. "But you can keep that from happening Jake. You just gotta go through that circle back there. You can do it buddy. You're a big man now." Time was starting to speed up due to my powers giving out.

"But I'm scared." Jake said in an almost whining tone.

"Holy shit. Hey, you." I shouted to the business man that was just standing there like a dickhead. "You don't wanna die right? No. So stop sitting on the fucking fence, grab that kid over there and get the fuck out of here." I shouted demandingly. He complied immediately, picking up Jake and running through the portal. That just leaves the racist.

"Listen man, please, for the love of God, just go through the portal. I don't know what happened to you in life to make you not trust Conduits, but I assure you I'm not gonna hurt you." I was practically begging at this point. Time was barely moving slowly at this point and the portal was almost gone. I was tempted to just say "Fuck it" and leave this asshole here, but I had to try to save him even if he hated my guts.

"Fuck you, you Bio-terrorist nigger." He said with pure malice.

" **Woah, woah, woah. Don't tell me you actually plan on trying to save this guy after he said some fucked up shit like that. You should just leave him here. Better yet, kill him. A racist dickhead like that doesn't deserve life."** That voice in my head was back. As much as I hated to admit, he was actually making sense. This guy was a piece of shit. I was trying to save his life and he was throwing racial slurs at me. Maybe I should just let him die… but what would that say about me?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was in so much pain.

My vision was blurry, my back was burning, and my powers were failing. I was fighting this metal dude, and he sent me crashing through the top of a SEPTA bus. Now, I'm trying to get all of the people out of here before he crushes us all to death. The only person left is this old racist dude, that refused to let me save his life. To make matters worse he just called me a nigger. Me. The guy putting his body through hell to save his life. So, I said fuck it. If he wants to die then he can go right ahead.

"Fine, you wanna be a bigot? Then die asshole." I shouted at the racist old man in front of me. I pulled out my Desert Eagle and shot him 5 times, 4 in the chest and 1 in the head. I stopped trying to slow down and quickly teleported to the ground, collapsing immediately.

I looked up and saw the bus get smashed into the shape of giant metal sphere, instantly crushing the racist prick's corpse. I looked to my left and saw all the people from inside the bus looking at me. I looked to the right and the metal guy was staring at me, angry at the fact that I wasn't dead. That whole encounter took place in a few real time seconds, but to me it felt like hours. My entire body was completely fatigued, my back was killing me, my arms were throbbing in pain, my legs were numb, and don't even get me started on the headache I was dealing with.

"You guys need to get out of here." I said to the people I rescued. I tried to sound strong, but my words came out in tired gasps of air. "That guy over there won't hesitate to kill you, so hurry up and get outta here. Please." I begged them.

The mom and her kids took off, and so did Jake. But, the rest of them stayed and made a wall in front of me.

"No." One of them spoke up. He looked like he was in his mid thirties. "We aren't gonna let him kill you after you saved our lives." He said, getting words of agreement from the others. I appreciated their support, but it was still unbelievably dumb. This guy was gonna walk right through them.

"I appreciate this, I really do, but watching you people die after I just went through so much pain to save you is only gonna make my day worse. If you really want to help me please just listen to what I'm saying and get as far away from here as possible." I urged them. They didn't listen and they just kept standing there as Dashawn stalked his way toward us.

"We aren't going anywhere." Said another person.

"Yea, we can help you like you helped us." A lady in a nurse scrubs shouted.

They all proudly stated their own words of defiance. They stood tall, ready to fight and die for me.

Metal guy kept walking forward, a big grin plastered on his face. "Oh you, a hero now huh? These your lil sidekicks? That's adorable. Time to die little Robins." He brought his right arm back and it turned into a huge blade. He swung forward and all the people realized immediately how stupid their plan was. I could have tried to save them sure, but I was too tired to save a bunch of prideful idiots.I slumped down on my back, looking up at the sky, and listened as my would be saviors were cut down. My powers were all but drained, and if used them anymore I'd put myself in a "time coma" where my powers would freeze me in time until they could properly recharge.

"You got a good heart kid. I respect that, but you never should have fucked with the FKD." Dashawn said, raising his blade arm in the air, about to bring it down on my chest.

All of a sudden time stopped and I heard a very familiar voice say "Nah man, this ain't where we die at. Get on ya feet fight buddy boy." I looked at my feet and I saw myself, but older. He had on the same jacket I was wearing over a white tank top with some faded blue jeans.

"What the fuck? How are you… how am I… what the hell is happening?" I asked bewildered.

" _It's kinda complicated, but the short version is technically I'm not you. Well I'm you, but not this you. I'm from a different timeline. I was just passing through and I saw you could use some help."_ Alternate me said, walking up to me and pulling me to my feet. As soon as he grabbed my hand I felt inexplicably rejuvenated. The pain in my muscles was gone and I could feel my powers flowing through me.

"What'd you do to me? I feel so much better now." I asked myself. This was so meta.

" _We have the power to make each other stronger. There are a whole lot of us in the multiverse. Some of us control time, some of us control metal, some of us don't even have powers in the first place. But we all have the ability to make each other stronger with the slightest touch. The multiverse is a crazy place and when you figure it out come find me."_ He opened a portal and stepped through. He poked his head back in and said, "Oh, and if I were you, which I am, I'd get ready, cause that guy's gonna be one tough cookie. Trust me, I've been there." And with that he ducked back through the portal.

I didn't have time to think about what just happened, because as soon as time played and Dashawn stuck his sword into the concrete under my former position, I could tell he was beyond pissed.

"You motherfucka! Why the fuck won't you die?!" He shouted and then swung his blade at me. I ducked under it and then fell through a portal into the air.

"I guess it just isn't my time yet." I quipped, pulling out my grenade launcher and firing four grenades at him. He put up shield to block them but I anticipated that and froze them in midair. When he saw that nothing exploded, he lowered his shield and was met with four simultaneous explosions in his face. He was sent tumbling backwards on the ground, but he expertly rolled back onto his feet and shot a long shard of metal at me. I opened a portal in front of me that sent the shard back at him. It didn't pierce his metal covered skin, but if his pained grunt told me anything, it definitely hurt.

I followed that up with a space rocket that slammed into him and threw him back a few feet. His arm turned into it's blade form and he charged at me with a war cry. He stabbed his arm forward but I jumped onto it at the last second and pinned it to the ground. I increased the mass in my fists and slowed down time. I started hammering him with lightning quick punches to the face, he didn't even have time to react because time was moving slow for him.

When I was done my combo time sped back up and he went flying down the street, crashing into a parked car and then taking the car with him into the side of a building.

I looked to my right and saw some 16 year old recording the whole fight from a block away. I don't know how much he recorded, but I know this was definitely gonna be all over the internet. The metal dude came out of the hole in the side of the building and yelled furiously. He started picking up cars from the street with his powers and chucking them at me.

I slowed down time and proceeded to jump, flip, duck, and dodge out of the way of the cars, using gravity to acrobatic movements easier. I used a portal to deflect the last car back at him. It slammed into him and pinned him against a wall. I thought I had him when the ball shaped bus he tried tried to crush me in slammed into me and threw me across the street. He threw the car off of him and made another magic carpet thing and started surfing through the air.

"That fucking hurt asshole." I used gravity to float me in the air and shot bullets of condensed space at him. I put a portal in front of me and threw a heavy mass punch through it. He flew back but quickly righted himself. He flew back through the portal, grabbed me by the throat and started pounding me in the stomach. I focused mass into my foot and kicked him off me. I put a portal behind him and used it to teleport him back to me and cracked him in the jaw with a mass infused punch. He slammed into the ground hard enough to crack the concrete. I pulled the rocket launcher out of my inventory and shot four rockets at him from above. I teleported away and watched as they slammed into him with devastating force. The shockwave tore past me with force, kicking up dirt and debris.

I stood there with a confident smile on my face, sure that I had beat him. But when the dust settled I saw a huge metal cocoon in the center of the crater.

"NO! No fucking way did you just do that!" I yelled, completely furious. The cocoon started to unravel and sure enough he was standing there completely unscathed. "Is that all you got?" He said, arrogantly.

That pissed me off. "Just fuckin die ya fuckass!" I shouted. I lifted him off the ground with gravity and started to crush him with invisible platforms, I took armor piercing bullets for one of my high caliber sniper rifles and just shot them at him with blinding speed using my control over matter. I was so sure I had him. I didn't think it would be possible for him to get out of this. But then I felt an excruciating pain in my chest. I looked down and saw a metal pole sticking out of my chest. I dropped to the ground and since I couldn't focus I let go of the metal guy. He dropped to the ground with a thud and stretched out his back. He walked up to me and his hand turned into a sword. "Told ya you was gonna die nigga." He raised the sword up and was about to bring it down on my face, but at the last second I put a portal underneath me and fell through it. I didn't care where the other one was as long as it wasn't there. I came through the other side in an alleyway. I sped up my perception so I could work fast. I knew I only had a few moments. I yanked the pole out of my chest and quickly focused on the time around my body. I rewound my chest to how it was before I got impaled and then focus on speeding up my healing process for the rest of my body. Luckily rewinding the time also fixed my shirt so I didn't have huge hole in it.

"Fuck that was close." I said, relieved. "This ain't over yet though." I opened a portal above the area I was just fighting in and looked through it. The metal prick was standing there on the phone. I hopped through the portal and used gravity to slow my fall. The guy wasn't covered in metal anymore, so I could see what he looked like like. He was black, which I knew from the start, and he looked to be about 40 years old. I creeped my way over to him and listened to his conversation.

"He got away…. He's a slippery little pussy. I had him on the ground with a pole sticking through his chest and right before I could fuck his shit up the bitch disappeared…. Don't worry I'll find him and when I do he finna die." He said and hung up the phone.

I pulled a Desert Eagle out of my inventory and pointed it at his head. "Hey buddy." He whipped around ready to block. "Say hello to Lucifer for me." I sped up my perception and slowed down time. I threw a time bubble at him and froze him in place. I emptied the entire clip into the bubble where his head was. I pulled an Assault Rifle out and emptied the clip into his chest. The bullets stopped when they reached the bubble. I took a few steps back and canceled the bubble. Each of the bullets hit him at the same time and completely destroyed him since he wasn't covered in metal. There were countless holes in his body and his face. He fell to the ground, blood spilling out into the street.

"Fuckin piece of shit." I kicked him in the side for good measure. I saw his phone on the ground and picked it up, maybe I could find out some more information from it. I checked his body for any cash, he had about $200 on him. Not bad. That bit of money reminded me of the money that was supposed to be at the meet up. I teleported back over there but there was no one there. The truck was still there though, I looked inside and sure enough in the passenger seat there was a briefcase stacked with bills of all values. I threw it into my inventory, opened a portal inside the living room back home and jumped through.

"What the fuck?!" Mr. Johnson yelled in surprise from his spot on the couch. "Jesus Christ, Aiden, you scared the hell outta me." He gathered his sense and got re-situated on the couch.

"Sorry about that boss, you said to be discreet about coming and going so I figured I might as well just hop in from now on." I said and made my way over to the dining room table. I pulled out the briefcase of money and started counting bills.

"That's a lot of money." Mrs. Johnson said, walking in from the kitchen. "Where'd you get it?"

"From the FKD. They forgot about it when I ambushed their meeting with some Cartels. It doesn't matter they're too dead to care now." I said with a chuckle.

"Hmm. So you find it funny how they're all dead? That's nice to know." She said sarcastically.

"It is nice, ain't it sweetheart? The way I see it, they were gonna kill me anyway, so why should care if they're dead? They shouldn't have killed my mom, now they're getting what they deserve." My voice took on a darker tone and I could have swore I sounded like that voice in my head at certain points. It was probably nothing though. I grabbed my money and teleported to my room and continued counting.

Who gives a shit what that old lady thinks anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Reports of a large scale fight between two Conduits, in downtown Philadelphia have been coming in recently. Reports say that a man covered completely in metal was seen flying through the air on a metal platform of sorts, dragging another man behind him. The two men caused extensive amounts of damage to the city in their brutal fight against each other." The news reporter was explaining the events that transacted between me and Dashawn yesterday. The video that was uploaded by the kid I saw had gone viral, and everyone was talking about me as some kind of "hero." The mother that I saved from the bus went to the local news station and told them about how I saved her and her kid's lives, including everyone else on the bus. It's a good thing she wasn't there when I shot that racist prick or her words might have been a little different.

"You hear that princess? I'm a hero." I said to Jess when I heard the news of my new title. She told me not to let it get to my head and how at the end of the day I was still just Aiden. I told her that I wouldn't, but if I'm being honest, it was nice to know that people were praising me for my actions.

Now, I was sitting on the couch, watching the recording of my fight once again. Specifically, the part where my future/alternate self pulled a deus ex machina and saved my life at the last second. In the video it looks like I just appeared on my feet suddenly, but to me, there was an entire conversation that happened in the space of literally no time. Alt Aiden, said that eventually I would learn how to move through the multiverse, and that there were so many different versions of me, tall ones, short ones, metal ones, there were so many variations of me. My question is, do we all have the ability to travel through the multiverse? And if so how? I understand how I can do it, I control time and space so I can exist outside of my timeline. But, if one of the me's who controls something like metal can do it as well, then that doesn't add up. I had to figure out how to do it and ask him.

"Hey handsome." I heard Jessica say. She had just gotten home from her friends house. She didn't have many friends since she wasn't an overly social person, but the ones she did have were very close, like sisters in a way. They hadn't seen each other since school ended so they decided to meet up at one of their houses and catch up.

"How's it shakin beautiful?" I replied, taking my eyes off the screen for a second to give her a quick smile before resuming my analysis of the fight. She put her purse down on the coffee table and made her way into the kitchen to get some water.

"I'm doing great, I'm so happy I got to see the girls. Oh my god, guess what?" She said, I could tell it was something juicy because whenever she had some juicy information, she would make big gestures with her hands and talk like the Wayans Brothers in "White Chicks."

"Oh shit gurl, what had happened now?" I said mimicking a ratchet black girl which earned me a little giggle.

"You're so dumb." She said with a smile. "But, no. Cassidy is fucking pregnant, and the dad is Louis."

I took my eyes away from my phone and looked at her with wide eyes. "You're shittin' me? That fuckin loser bagged her? Damn Cass, I thought you were better than that.." I paused the video, I wanted more on this story.

"I know right. He's cute and all, but everybody knows he's a pig." She said, laying down on the couch with her legs across my lap. "So apparently, they had started talking in May. She hadn't planned on giving him anything until she was sure they were serious, but one thing lead to another and before she knew it, she was waking up in his bed." I was listening intently to her playback of the events. "Louis really surprised me though. He said that he would provide for his child and he wouldn't let her do this alone. He's a lot more mature than I expected him to be."

"Yea, he definitely seems like a candidate for the 'Deadbeat Dad' award. Well, as long as he's prepared for the responsibility, I guess we can't judge him." I said, going back to my video.

"What are you watching?" She asked, switching her position so that she was leaning against my shoulder, trying to get a better look at the object of my attention.

"Well, Ms. Nosey, I'm lookin' over my fight with the metal guy. I'm studying my movements and trying to see what I need to improve on. I was caught off guard a few times there so I need to make sure I can't defend against anyone else I come across with powers like his." Right now I was going over the part where he was throwing cars at me and I was dodging out of the way. I did a front handspring off the hood of a car onto the roof of another, then backflipped onto the ground in time to corkscrew over another one. He threw one at me sideways and I dove through the passenger seat window and out the other side. I continued to defy physics while dodging cars. Every movement I made was perfectly executed, to the point where it almost seemed rehearsed. I grinned in pride at seeing how it looked from the outside.

"Woah!" I heard Jessica say beside me. "How'd you do all that?" She grabbed the phone from me and rewound it back to the start of the acrobatic display.

"I can do this thing where I sped up my perception of the world and everything becomes more clear. When I do that I have a better understanding of the space around me and I can move more fluidly. I never realized how cool it looked until now." I said beaming with pride.

"How come you don't just stay like that all the time? It would make these fights go way faster."

"I hadn't ever thought of that to be honest, but now I know I can't because when I was inside that bus and I saved those people I tried to put two powers to use at the same time and it put way too much strain on my body. It felt like I was carryin' the weight of a thousand suns. Granted, I was also tryna hold quite a few people outside of time with me so they could escape the bus and that in and of itself was taxing to my body. So, I don't think I should try that again until I get a little stronger."

"It's a shame how you went through all that pain to save those people and that guy just killed them all anyway. Why didn't they run when you told them to? They didn't honestly think they could take him did they?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, they did. I tried to warn them but they wouldn't listen. I tried to muster up some power to stop him, but I was almost completely drained. If I used anymore power I would have went into that time coma thing I told you about and been at the complete mercy of that asshole. I don't think he would have been able to kill me though, because I would have been in a bubble of sorts that would freeze anything that came in contact with it."

I actually lied a little right there. I could have saved them, I had enough power left to open a portal and throw them through it with some gravity, but something told me to just let them deal with the consequences of their actions. That I had already done what I could to save them once and now it was up to them whether they lived or died. I couldn't tell her that though, because she would have gone all preachy on me again.

She gave a nod and went to lay back down on the couch before she popped back up and said, "Wait a second, if you didn't have any power left, how'd you get back up and keep fighting?"

I gave a wide grin, knowing that this would blow her mind. I grabbed my phone out of her hands and played the video up to the part where Dashawn was about to kill me. I paused it there and said, "You're gonna love this. You see how one second I'm laying there about to accept my death and the next second, I'm standing up? Well, in that time I had entire conversation with an alternate future version of myself." Her eyes widened in astonishment and her jaw slacked. "He told me that there are countless universes, and in each one there's another version of me whose life played out differently in some way. In some of them I have powers, in some I don't, in some I can control time and in some I can control other things. He even told me that every single one of us has the unique power to enhance each other's abilities through contact. I don't fully understand it all and I couldn't ask too many questions because he came and went pretty fast, but I do know that I should have the ability to travel through the multiverse, I just have to figure it out."

"That's so awesome. I wish he was here, I have so many questions. Like, am I in those universes too? Are we always together? Do I have powers?! The possibilities are literally endless." She had a twinkle in her eyes that only came up when she found something new to learn. She was all about new discoveries in science.

"You and me both princess." I said. We both leaned back on the couch and started watching whatever was on the tv at the time.

We sat there for awhile until I got bored and decided to get some target practice in. I called up Marcus and he told me that the boss of the FKD has started putting guys all around the city to keep an eye out for me. He said they can be found all over the place, on rooftops, in alleyways, driving through the streets, I just had to keep an eye out. I thanked him for his help and hung up the phone. I told Jess where I was going and she wished me luck.

I decided to scout around town the old fashioned way. Parkour. I jumped through a portal into an alleyway downtown first and then started climbing the building next to me. It was only 5 stories high, probably a small business or something. I felt like an assassin from Assassin's Creed. I was jumping to ledges and shimmying across pipes. With the enhanced strength being a Conduit grants me this was a cake walk.

I reached the top and took of running. I vaulted over railings, flipped over air conditioning units, and did a whole bunch of other pointless acrobatics. I stopped at the edge of a roof and pulled out my sniper rifle to scan the area. I saw a group of thugs patrolling the roof of an apartment complex. I figured I would try some stealth out on these guys. I teleported to the side of the building the were stationed at. I climbed up to edge of the roof and peeked over. I saw one thug looking over the edge of the roof to my front left, another one was doing the same thing on my right, and two more were sitting on chairs listening to music from a small portable speaker, and having a heated conversation on who the best rapper was.

I put a portal above the guy on my left and reached through it grabbing him by the collar and yanking him through with the help of gravity. I slammed his head into the wall hard enough to crack the bricks. I wasn't sure if he was dead but it didn't exactly matter because I dropped him to the ground where he landed with a sickening thud. I vaulted up onto the roof and crouched down. I snuck my way over to the guy on my right who was walking over to another part of the roof to peer over the edge. When I got up to him I whipped him around and threw a hard punch into his jaw that knocked him out cold. He was already incapacitated but I wasn't done. I threw his unconscious form to the ground, grabbed his leg and swung him over my head with the help of gravity then back down hard. I heard something crack and then I did it again to the other side, I was almost sure he was dead, or at the very least crippled for the rest of his life. Feeling satisfied I stepped over his body and made my way over to the remaining to sitting on the chairs.

"Hey guys!" I shouted getting their attention. I dashed forward as the one on the right turned to grab his gun. I threw a left hook across his jaw that knocked him out of his chair. The one on the left tried to throw a punch at me but I dropped low and swept his foot out from under him. The first one grabbed me from behind, trapping my arms under his. The second came at me with a pocket knife ready to slice me open. I opened a portal under my feet and me and the guy holding me fell through a couple feet in the air. I landed on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs. I rolled onto my feet in time for the first guy to get a lucky hit on me, stabbing me in the back right under my left shoulder blade. I grunted in pain and then whipped around backhanding him in the face and sending him sprawling face first on the ground. I pulled the knife out of my back and walked over to him. I grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him to his feet, I grinned wickedly and sliced him across the chest with his own blade. The sound of his screams were like music to my ears. I stabbed him repeatedly in the abdomen and then let him fall back onto the ground contempt with letting him bleed out slowly on the ground.

I heard a gunshot and felt a bullet slam into my back. I whipped around to face my assailant. There were five more thugs on the roof now, including the one that I knocked the wind out of, apparently having been alerted by the screams of their friend. They raised their guns and fired a hail of bullets at me. I used my focus skill to easily dodge the bullets making my way to them with fire in my eyes. When I got to the first one in the middle I stabbed my brand new knife through his eye socket. I used gravity to lift him in the air and slam him into the guy to his left. I pulled the knife out of his face and threw it at another thug, impaling him in the chest. I dashed forward and grabbed the knife out of his chest and then sliced his throat, watching as he helplessly tried to stop the bleeding with his hands. Another thug fired a burst of led at me while I was admiring my kill. I put a shield up to block the incoming projectiles then shot a blast of gravity at him that froze him in the air. I dashed towards him and threw a heavy punch right into his chest that shattered every single one of his ribs. When gravity took hold on him again he flopped to the ground and did not move again. I was just about to finish off the last few when a giant ball of fire came out of nowhere impacting the ground in front of me. I was sent flying backwards and off the roof. I was too dazed to do anything as I fell off the thirty story tall apartment complex and through the roof of a car where I blacked out.

Explosions. Screams. Fire. That's all that I could see or hear when I regained consciousness. There was a guy blanketed in fire shooting at anything that moved. I couldn't tell if he was fighting the gang members, the police, or just killing for the hell of it, but I do know that he managed to hit me and that wasn't something I was gonna let slide.

I jumped through a portal back onto the roof I was and sent a shot from my sniper rifle at him, I was pretty sure it melted on contact with his skin, but it still got his attention. "Watch where you're shooting those things fuckstick, I don't appreciate being knocked unconscious." I shot more rounds at him and then finished it off with a blast of compacted matter. He threw a fireball at me then flew forward at blazing speed. He tried to punch me but I put a shield in front of me. I do **not** want to get hit by him. I jumped through a portal onto another roof, I had to keep as much distance between us as possible. I bombarded him with blasts of matter from afar. He threw a few fireballs at me to try to distract but I put a few portals in their path to deflect them away.

"You need to mind your business kid, this has nothing to do with you. Stay out of it!" Fireboy shouted sending a stream of fire at me to emphasize his point.

"If you learned how to aim we wouldn't be having this problem." I shouted back shooting more blasts at him while dodging his fire.

"You were in the way. I'm only worried about the FKD nobody else. They need to **pay**." He shouted, then shot a huge blast of fire at me that blew me off the roof I was on. I used a portal to put me back on an opposite roof.

I sped up my perception to give me time to think. Me and this guy had the same end goal, destroying the FKD, maybe if I can get through to him I can convince him to work with me and not try to light me on fire like a charcoal briquette. I let my perception go back to normal and decided to try my plan out.

"Hey man. Just hold out for a lil bit. Me and you have the same goal, I'm trying to stop FKD too. How bout we stop fighting and work together? Two heads are better than one right?" I could see him weighing his options. After a few moments he shook his head.

"No, you'll just slow me down. Walk away now or I'll kill you where you stand." He said back, and I could tell he was gonna be hard to persuade.

"Alright fine. You don't think I'm strong enough huh? So how bout we fight right here, if I win you help me out. If I lose you can kill me or let me live your choice." This guy seemed pretty tough, but he was also kind of predictable. He acted out of anger it seemed if I could make him mad enough he might just slip up.

"Ok, fine you got a deal. I hope you're ready to die." And with that he flew forward crazy fast and tackled me to the ground. Surprisingly he wasn't all that hot. It was like having the heat up a little too high in the summer to be honest. But anyway, after he tackled me to the ground, he picked me up by the collar and threw me across the roof. I slammed into the wall and got hit by a fireball in the chest. Now that was **hot**. My jacket got set on fire, forcing me to hastily pull it off.

"Aww man, I loved that jacket." I said dejectedly. "You're lucky I have more in my inventory." I pulled out both my (Desert Eagles) and started shooting at him. He grunted in pain and dashed a few feet to the side. It actually looked really cool the way he turned into fire and reappeared. I did a cartwheel flip and teleported into the air and continued shooting upside down. I landed on an I.P (invisible platform) switched to my two Uzis and kept running around the air shooting and making platforms in front of me.

" **Stop it!"** He shouted and literally exploded. A circle of fire burst from him and knocked me off my platform. I put my Uzis back into my inventory before I landed. He had gone back to his regular form and was walking toward me. He was a white guy, about 6 feet tall, swept back brunette hair and some stubble. He looked kinda like the default character from this game I used to play called "Saint's Row 4." He threw his hand forward and shot a steady stream of fire at me. I put up a shield to protect me but the heat was unbearable. I started sweating immediately. He got up next to me and started trying to punch his way through my shield. His fists were burning with an intense heat.

"You.

 **BAM.**

Will.

 **BAM.**

Never.

 **BAM.**

Beat me!" Each word was accentuated by another powerful fist. His fire was getting hotter and hotter every passing moment. I threw a blast of gravity at him that tossed him away.

"You're pretty hot buddy. Ha, get it?" I said tiredly. That onslaught took a lot outta me. I pulled out my shotgun and started blasting away at him. "But I still got a _shotgun_ at winning." I quipped. I was trying to piss him off with some shitty jokes. I could tell it was working when he shouted "Shut the fuck up ya corny bastard!" and threw a cluster of fireballs at me. I put up a shield expecting them to hit me head on, but they landed around me and then exploded sending me barreling through the sky. I used gravity to flip me right side up, pulled out my grenade launcher and shot at his feet. He tried to dash out of the way but I controlled the grenade's direction and made it land where he dashed to. It knocked him off his feet and I used a portal to bring him in front of me then kicked him with a foot as heavy as a truck. He slammed back into the ground and I teleported back in front of him with my sniper rifle pointed at his head.

"So you ready to listen to reason?" I asked winded. I guess he wasn't because he dashed out of the way and back onto his feet beside me. He punched me in the face with a burning fist and grabbed the rifle out of my hands, melting the barrel. I threw a punch back at him and hit him in the jaw. He countered with a right hook that I ducked under then sent an uppercut aimed for his jaw. He dodged backwards and did a backflip kicking me in the jaw. I fell to ground and rolled backwards onto my feet. I ran back at him and jumped into the air with a little gravity to keep me up longer and threw three quick kicks which he blocked with his arms. I landed back on the ground, dropped low and swept his feet from under him. He fell to the ground and did a kip-up onto his feet. He threw a haymaker that hit me in the jaw and then gave me a body shot. We traded blows for a few minutes only managing to hit each other a few times. He dodged another one of my jabs then grabbed my arm and flipped onto it trapping me in an arm bar on the ground.

"Just give up and I won't break your arm." He said. I could tell he was getting tired. We had been fighting for at least 30 minutes, and we both had taken some bumps. One thing I learned about fast healing is it don't mean shit if you're constantly getting hit.

"I ain't ever gonna quit amigo. Not until FKD pays for what they did to her!" I lowered the gravity around us so I could lift him up in the air and then increased it heavily to slam him back down. He let out a pained squeak almost like a whimper but he didn't let go. I did this three more times each time increasing the gravity more. On the third hit he slammed into the ground, cracking the roof. He just laid there completely winded trying to get back the breath that had been forced out of him. I dropped to my knees next to him utterly spent.

"Look buddy boy." I said taking deep breaths. "We're both pretty strong. I'm tellin' ya if we work together the FKD well be in for a helluva shit show. So how bout it man? Partners?" I said getting back to my feet and putting my hand out to help him onto his feet. He looked between my hand and my face for a few moments before he grabbed my hand and I pulled him to his feet.

"Ok so, now that we got the violence out of the way. How about you tell me what put The FKD on your shit list."

He walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down dangling his feet over the side. I did the same thing and just sat patiently waiting for him to start. After a few minutes he said, "I was one of the first people captured by the D.U.P. and put into Curdun Cay. They put me through so much pain. But the only thing keeping me sane was the thought of my girl waiting for me on the outside. I was only 16 at the time but I was sure I had found my soulmate. When Delsin beat Augustine and opened up Curdun Cay the first thing on my mind was to go and see Sarah, the only girl I loved. When I got to her house she opened the door, saw me, and broke into tears. She hugged me close and buried her head into my chest. When we got inside, we talked for hours about everything that happened over the past seven years. We talked about how she felt when I got taken, about the people at school, about how she tried to move on thinking she would never see me again, but none of those guys, or that one girl, could make her as happy as I did. I told her what it was like in Curdun Cay, I told her about how all I ever thought about was seeing her again, and then I showed her how my powers had grown. The following day I got reacquainted with her parents. They were a little skeptical of me at first since I was a Conduit, but they knew that I would never hurt them or their daughter and everything was fine for awhile."

"So happily ever after right? Please tell me it is." I said, knowing full well it wouldn't be.

"I wish it was. But no, two years later I was working as a construction worker. It was hard labor but being a Conduit made things easier. Especially since the world was mostly fine with Conduits after everything that Delsin did, so that meant I could use my powers on the job. But anyway, I was working late one day. I came home to see my front door kicked open. I ran inside and searched all over for Sarah but I couldn't find her. I called the police and a search was put out immediately. 3 months went by with no trace. Finally I get a knock on the door and some police officers tell me to come with them. We drove down to the morgue and they take me to one of the back rooms. I had already come to terms with the fact that Sarah might be dead long before they took me there, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw on the operating table."

"Fuckin hell, man. It was that bad?" This guy kinda had it worst than me. My mom was killed sure, but he got locked up for seven years and when he finally got out he got to see his girl that was still waiting for him. After only two years he lost her again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Jess. No wonder he was so angry.

"Yea... it was. They pulled back the sheet and I had to fight the urge to vomit. Her face was completely unrecognizable. It was swollen to hell, and some chunks were even missing. Her arms looked broken and one of her ribs were poking out of her chest. She was missing a few toes and fingers. The only real way I could tell it was her was the tattoo of my name on her right shoulder. Hell they even cut off her hair. The coroner turned her over and carved into her back was a giant FKD with the words Property of The Boss tattooed on her ass." He just sat there for awhile looking into the horizon. His face was completely blank. "That was one year ago and I've been building up my powers to pay those bastards back for her death. I started this fight a few months ago. I had been hearing about another Conduit that was giving them hell. I assume that was you?" He asked, not even looking at me.

"Yea. They killed my mom back in June. I've been fighting since July. Although I have to say, you're story kinda trumps mine as far as tragedy goes." I said. My mom didn't die a peaceful death but it was relatively quick compared to Cassidy's.

"My name's Ashton by the way, but everybody calls me Ash because of the whole fire thing." He said dryly.

"Aiden, nice to meet ya." I said enthusiastically, holding my hand out for him to shake, which he did.

"Well Aiden, it looks like we're working together now. Do me a favor and don't make me regret this. I **won't** let you get in my way. And when we get to their leader he's mine understand?" He said trying to intimidate me.

"First thing you should know about me, is that you can't scare me. I just don't care enough to feel fear. Second, as long as you learn how to aim and not hit so many people we should get along just fine. Honestly, I don't really care too much about collateral but I just don't want another anti- conduit task force popping up trying to lock us all up. And if you ever hit me with a fuckin fireball, accidentally or otherwise, I will end you. Understood?" I said getting in his face. We stared each other down and after a few moments he said, "Fine I'll try to be precise, but I can't make any promises."

"That's all I'm asking." I said with a smile. "Now let's go get some grub I'm starving." I took a jacket out of my inventory space and put it on then we jumped off the roof, using our respective powers to get to the nearest fast food joint.


	11. Chapter 11

After we had filled up on fast food, Ash told me about a base he was the planning on taking out later. We decided to take it out together.

 **1 Hour Later**

"Alright man, this is a pretty big compound, not to mention there isn't a lot of space. I've never really had to fight in a closed off space but I'm pretty sure I can get away with it. You, on the other hand, your powers require a lot of space. How good are you at CQC?" I asked Ash. We had heard about an FKD stronghold that was based in an old storage unit place, I can't remember what their called. The place was packed with thugs maybe even a few Conduits. The problem with this is that there were a lot of closed corridors and not a lot of space to fight. I have guns so I can easily take out guys, but Ash relies on his powers too much, and I don't want to get hit by a stray fireball.

"I gave you a run for your money right?" He said with the faintest hint of a smirk on his features. "Look, I can handle myself alright. I would say give me gun but I tend to light the gunpowder on fire when I touch em."

"Well that's unfortunate. Well I suggest we just go in there and improvise. Let's get a bird's eye view before we go in." I said, standing and cracking my knuckles. I leaped off the roof, using gravity to carry me high into the air. Once I was high enough I surveyed the area, cancelling out gravity around me to hold me in the air. Most of the place was indoors, but there was also a part outside that had a couple dozen units in it.

"What's the plan?" I heard Ash say beside me. He was using his respective owers to hold him in the air.

"Since you're powers require more space, I think you should go over to that part of the complex and give em hell. I'll head inside and take out the guys in there. Be careful, there might be a few Conduits waiting for us here."

"Don't worry, I got this." He said, taking off toward his battle site.

I looked below me and saw a group of thugs stationed outside the front doors. I let myself fall through the air, raising my fist in the air to strike the ground. I impacted the ground and an explosion of time ripple through across the ground suspending them in time. I raised my foot in the air and slammed it down sending the gang members flying into the air for a second before they froze again due to still being frozen in time. I let time play and they went flying high into the sky before I brought them crashing down hard with heavy gravity. I walked up to the front door and kicked the door off it's hinges with a heavy weighted foot. "Hey guys, I got a package here for someone named 'Dead Asshole.' You happen to know where I can find him?" I asked the surprised gangsters who were stunned at my sudden entrance.

"Yea, I think I'm lookin at him right now. Light this dude up!" The guy all the way on the right replied. Pulling the assault rifle off his back and shooting hot led at me. His boys followed suit pulling their own, pointing their guns at me and firing.

I raised a time shield in front of me that froze the bullets. "Actually my name is Paradox, but it seems like you guys all share the same name. I guess you'll have to share the package too." I said, slowing time to a very slow crawl and dashing over to the thug on the far left and sliced his throat with my newly acquired knife. I threw a heavy weighted uppercut to the guy next to him on his left, that would snap his neck once time played out, before teleporting to the thug in the center and shooting a bullet from my pistol at his face. Everything I had done so far hadn't even properly played out since time was barely moving. I turned to the guy a few feet away to his left and dug my knife to the hilt under his jaw, cutting through his tongue, the roof of his mouth and penetrating his brain. I left the knife there and dashed over to the final guy, the one who told them to start shooting. I pulled the gun out of his hands and picked him up by the neck. I let the scene play out and watched in amusement as the thug watched his boys die simultaneously like there was some unseen force striking them down.

"The only reason you're alive is because I want you to send a message to your boss for me. Tell him that his time is running out and when I find him, there will be no mercy, no help, nowhere to hide, I will make him suffer like no man has suffered before. He will not die quickly, I'll take my time with him for years and years to come. I'll cut his fuckin' dick off and feed it to him if I have to." The thug's eyes widened in fear. He nodded his head frantically before I dropped him to the ground and he took off running. I grinned wickedly at the thought of putting, not the fear of God, but the fear of Me into that man. I turned around and walked through the door that housed the storage units.

 **Third person point of view- Ashton**

The pyrokinetic Conduit flew walked through the storage lot, lighting thugs on fire with a sadistic smile on his face. There were gangsters running around, screaming in despair as their skin burned to a crisp. He dashed forward, disappearing in a cloud of smoke and embers and reappearing in time to grab a thug by his neck and his face into his knee, cracking his skull. He shot a burst of fireballs at another thug before dashing towards another, grabbing his face and melting it between his palms. He shot a fire rocket at a group of thugs on top of one of the storage units, blowing them apart. Ashton's body erupted in burning flames and he took off into the sky. He shot rocket after rocket at the helpless thugs below, ripping apart bodies and melting skin off bone.

He was having the time of his life before a ball of solid concrete slammed into his chest knocking him off balance. He regained his composure and looked around for the source of the attack. Below him he saw a man with his arm extended towards him with concrete floating around it looking up at him. He snarled like a vicious animal and shot towards the ground sending a shockwave of fire exploding from the spot where his fist impacted the ground, causing the concrete juggernaut to slide back a few feet. The pyrokinetic then shot forward, a trail of fire streaking behind him, and threw his hands out shooting a huge blistering stream of fire at his assailant that lasted for five seconds. When the onslaught ended the hothead was surprised to see that a pillar of concrete had erected from the ground,protecting the man from the flames. The pillar collapsed and the juggernaut reached forward and grabbed the pyromaniac by the neck and threw him into the gate of a storage unit, leaving a deep dent. Ashton dashed out of the way as a large concrete slab sailed towards the spot he previously occupied. He ran circles around the juggernaut shooting fire at him from all angles. Causing the main to flinch in pain. The juggernaut had finally had enough and slammed his foot into the ground causing the ground underneath the pyro to spring up, throwing him into the air where he was hit by a heavy concrete boulder sending him flying backwards. The juggernaut sunk into the ground and rose up, moments later, where his enemy was about to land in time to throw a punch right into the back of the pyro, sending him tumbling across the ground.

When the friction between his body and the ground finally caused him to stop tumbling, Ashton made the wise decision to get away from the concrete goliath and find somewhere to plan out a strategy.

 **Third person - Aiden**

Back inside the complex, Aiden was rampaging through the halls taking down everything that moved with deadly efficiency. He shot, stabbed and punched his way through endless waves of gangsters. He picked one thug up by his shirt and slammed him head first into the ground, wasting no time he kicked the lifeless corpse past a group of thugs where a gravity bomb he sneakily placed on it with his foot exploded, knocking the surrounding thugs into the walls with devastating G-forces. The puckish rogue then jumped through a portal behind a gang member and performed and german suplex that drop the thug on his neck with a sickening crunch, then teleported up to another thug and dug his thumbs into his eye sockets before slamming his knee into the man's jaw, crushing it. He threw his knife into the chest of another thug before reaching through space and pulling it back in time to impale another thug through his temple, then kicked the body through a wall to his right.

"Let's go fuckers. I'm just gettin started." The anti-hero chuckled maniacally, sending a rocket of matter at another group of thugs that hit one of them head on and sent the others crashing into the walls. A hot beam of light struck him in the chest making him hiss at the burn. Before he could even blink a fist connected with his jaw and sent him to the ground.

The dazed rogue looked up to see a Conduit staring him down, red light shining from his palms. "I've been waiting to run into you. You might actually put up a good fight." The photokinetic grinned widely at the thought of a good fight.

"You're a fan huh? Sorry, I don't do autographs. But I can give you something to remember this moment." Aiden said, throwing a time blast at the living light bulb, hoping to slow him down. But by the time he it left his palms the man was already behind him. The rogue tried to throw another one but the man was too fast. He got to his feet and looked around trying to find his assailant but he couldn't keep up, the photokinetic seemed to be everywhere at once. He slowed down time to a crawl, and while he could keep up with him more successfully, he was still moving pretty fast.

He paid attention to the man's location and at the perfect moment he raised a space shield in front of him that he smacked into hard. Wasting no time, the puckish rogue teleported to his opponent and sent a powerful fist into his face that snapped the man's head back into the ground. He threw two more devastating fists at the man before a burst of light momentarily blinded him causing him to stumble back rubbing his eyes. The photokinetic rushed to his feet, dashed forward and shoulder checked the hero through a wall. Aiden, always quick to react, teleported back to his feet and dashed back at the man almost as fast as he did and threw a solid punch into the man's abdomen that sent him crashing through the opposite wall. The rogue through a grenade through the hole in the wall that exploded upon impact, but the photokinetic was already running out. He shot a beam of light that connected with Aiden's head and burned a line through his hair, had he not been in his focus mode and managed to just barely move his head the bolt would have left a horrible burn mark on his flawless features.

The photokinetic stopped and fired a continuous beam of burning light towards his opponent that had Aiden running to get cover behind the wall he had previously crashed through. "Nowhere to hide buddy, just come out and face your death like a man." The photokinetic taunted, a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. Aiden growled at being taunted instead doing the taunting. He teleported out of the room and behind his opponent and went to stab him in the temple but the man's heightened reflexes helped him duck down to the left out of the way, causing the blade to sink into his right side. He yelled in pain and sent a burning fist into the chest of the rogue, and knocked the air out of him. The photokinetic clutched his side where the blood was spilling out of him he ran under one of the light fixtures hanging from the ceiling and drained the photons from it, the wound in his side sealed up immediately and his entire body felt rejuvenated. Aiden watched the miraculous display unfold and quickly understood that the only way to beat this guy is to shut out the lights. He teleported into one of the closed storage containers and pulled out his phone to call Ashton.

 **Third person - Ashton**

The pyrokinetic shot another fireball at the concrete juggernaut and then dashed out of the way of an incoming concrete slab. He took out a group of would be attackers with a fire rocket before the ground he stood on betrayed him and he was sent into the air. His body ignited into flames and he flew through the air, dodging incoming boulders. He heard his bluetooth earpiece ring and reached a hand up to answer it.

"What?" He asked bluntly. "I'm kind of in the middle of something." He shot down a boulder that was flying at him then through his own fire rocket at the juggernaut down below.

"No shit asshole." Replied Aiden, who was busy dodging deadly photon beams. "Look, I need you to find the generator for this place and, Fuck! That was close, and shut it down. This guy can drain light sources and heal himself. I can't do anything to him without him just healing." The rogue explained, hissing in pain as a beam hit him in the leg.

"Oh yea? Well I got my own problems, like this dude down here throwing concrete around like a pitcher in the fuckin World Series." He shouted back getting distracted and failing to dodge the boulder headed straight for him. It collided with his ankles and wrapped around his feet, causing him to come crashing and burning back to the ground, no pun intended.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll try to draw this guy outside and we can take them both on togeth-" Aiden was cut off as the photokinetic he was fighting ran at him and kicked him through the wall and into the outside air. "Aw fuck, well that was fast." He stood and saw Ashton throwing fireballs at a thug who was raising concrete pillars from the ground to block the incoming projectiles.

"Get over here and help me kill this fucker." The pyro shouted into his headset, diving to the side as his opponent slammed his foot into the ground intent on sending him into the air again.

"I'll be there in a sec, just gotta try to move faster than light. Should be easy." Aiden said sarcastically. He dipped to the left out of the way of an oncoming fist and then countered with a stiff uppercut to the jaw of the photokinetic. He followed it up with a left haymaker, two quick right jabs, and ended the combo with a powerful roundhouse kick that sprawled the man out on the ground dazed and confused. He took that time to move over to where Ashton was fighting the concrete dude.

Ashton dashed forward, reappearing on the other side of the concrete barricade that was blocking all of his shots and sent a flaming hot fist into the face of his opponent, causing his head to whip to the side. The juggernaut turned back towards Ashton with fury in his eyes and threw a powerful fist covered in concrete back at the pyrokinetic that caused his head to whip to the side as well.

Ashton clutched his jaw and smirked "This is gonna be fun." He threw a lightning quick jab at the man's jaw and tried to follow through with a left hook but the juggernaut had hastily threw his guard and blocked it, sending his own heavy handed jab back at the man. Ashton skillfully deflected the hit to the side but he wasn't prepared for him to elbow him in the abdomen with the same arm, which was quickly followed by a devastating body shot that flowed seamlessly into a strong push kick. This guy had clearly had some training in CQC. The kick threw Ashton onto his back, the air knocked out of him.

At that moment Aiden stepped in and took over. He came in fast with a hard left superman punch into the juggernaut's jaw, he ducked low upon landing and sent a strong right body shot to the kidneys. He followed it up with left uppercut and then kicked him hard in the chest. The juggernaut fell onto his back and rolled back onto his feet, shaking his head to clear his head from the onslaught that it just went through. He stared daggers at the man who just bested him. He growled low and sped forward prepared to hit him with everything he had, but the anti-hero was prepared. He dipped to the left causing the juggernaut's fist to fly past him and giving Aiden the opening needed to send his knife into the man's gut.

"Oh, so close." Aiden grinned, thinking he had won. The smile was taken off his face however, when he felt the man wrap grab his arm and yank the blade out of his stomach. The juggernaut held onto his arm and flipped him over his head and hard into the ground. He was about to bring a concrete covered foot onto the rogue's head before the man fell into a portal and into the sky, dropping from up high he threw his fist into the ground and sent a shockwave of gravity at the juggernaut sending him flying backwards.

The photokinetic from before had finally recovered from the beating the rogue had given him and dashed towards Aiden, picked him up and slammed him into the ground, leaving cracks in the ground. He was about to start bombarding him with fists when a blast of fire threw him off of him. Ash had recovered and was now taking the fight to the photokinetic, throwing fast fiery fists all over the man's body. The photokinetic dodge a fist that was going to connect with his jaw and sent an impossibly fast fist straight to Ashton's gut, he dodged out of the way of a fist that was about to fly at him from behind courtesy of Aiden, then dropped low and swept his feet from under him. He rolled forward and kicked Ashton in the chest before backflipping on top of the downed Aiden and threw a hard punch into his cheek. Ashton was about to return to the fight when the ground latched onto his feet and locked him in place. The juggernaut shot out from the ground and sent an uppercut into the pyro's jaw.

Aiden blocked a punch from his attacker and threw him off him. He was getting pissed off at the difficulty of this fight. He slowed down time and threw a heavy punch at the man but he was still too fast, he just barely dodged out of the way and tried to connect with a backhand but Aiden grabbed his wrist and swung him to the ground he held his arm up and stomped hard onto it, breaking it effortlessly. The man screamed in pain at the injury and tried to pry his arm lose but Aiden pulled his knife out and stabbed him through the other hand. Tears were falling from the man's eyes from the agony he was in. The rogue gripped his opponent up by his shirt and penetrated his abdomen over and over again his eyes going blank as he was overcome with bloodlust. He threw him back to the ground and plunged his knife into the man's face repeatedly until it was completely unrecognizable. Still not having finished he pulled a shotgun out of his inventory and blast away at what was left of his face. Feeling as though the wan was dead enough. He stomped over to where Ash and the concrete user were brawling and threw a stabbed the man in the spine immediately paralyzing him. He turned him around and drove his blade into the top of the man's skull and dragged it down, cutting his face in half.

Ashton looked at his new partner with wide eyes, surprised to see the normally upbeat teen filled with such rage. When Aiden locked eyes with him, Ashton couldn't help but look away in fear.

"We're done here." Aiden said in a voice cold and chilling, completely void of emotion, he walked through a portal and left Ashton standing there completely dumbfounded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What the hell was that? You went all slasher horror film on those guys, what's your deal man?" Ashton said to Aiden after he regained his composure, having lost it at the sight of the ruthless way his partner dispatched the two Conduits.

"My deal!?" Aiden shouted, whipping around to look Ash in the face. "My 'deal' is that those two fuckheads were in my way, a mistake they paid for in full. Don't get soft on me Ash, I don't deal with soft. You get me?" Aiden said fiercely.

"Y-yea I got you man, loud and clear." Ashton said raising in hands in surrender.

Aiden gave him one last glare before turning around and pressing forward. "Good. Now this little expedition gave me an idea. We been going at this all wrong. The head of the FKD ain't gonna come out hiding unless we apply the right kind of pressure." Aiden gravity jumped onto a nearby roof and looked out at the city as Ash flew up next to him.

"And how do you figure we do that?"

"We go after his lieutenants. Once the people runnin' his operations are taken down he'll have nobody else to protect him, that's when we strike!" Aiden raised a clenched fist to emphasize his point. "I got a guy in the gang who can tell us how to draw out the fucks. We work our way up the food chain and in no time we'll have the boss man's head on a fuckin pike."

Ashton mulled over the plan with a hand on his chin. After a few moments he said, "I like it. That shit makes sense, it'll piss him right the fuck off once he starts losing all his money." He chuckled at thought of the bastard screaming his eyes out in anger.

Aiden smirked devilishly at the news. "I'm glad you like it, cause you ain't really have a choice." Placing his hands behind his back, Aiden turned his head sideways to look at his partner. "Now leave, I'll call you when my guy has some information to tell me." Ashton flamed on and flew off into the night sky leaving Aiden alone with his thoughts.

Aiden continued to stare out at the city thinking about the carnage he would soon wreak upon it. "When I get my hands on you asshole you're gonna wish ya mom never squeezed you out her wrinkly old pussy." Aiden laughed uncontrollably into air. The sound of his maniacal cackling echoed through the night, a clear sign that this city was going to witness chaos the likes of which had never been seen before.

 **The Next Day**

" _Please leave your message after the tone" *beep*_

"Aiden? It's me again, Jessica. I haven't heard from you since yesterday, I'm getting a little worried, call me when you get the chance ok? I love you." With that she hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh.

"Where the hell are you?" She mumbled to herself, worry plastered across her face.

"What's got you so stressed sweetie?" Jessica's mom, Angelina said coming downstairs dressed in a pink fluffy robe. She went and sat next to her daughter, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"It's Aiden, I haven't heard from him since he left to go deal with those gang members yesterday. What something happened to him? What if he's really hurt and he can't use his powers to get back? What if…" She had started to go into a panic horrible scenarios playing out in her head about what could be wrong with her boyfriend, each scenario worst than the last.

"Jessica, sweetheart calm down, I'm sure Aiden is find, maybe he found another lead and he's dealing with it." Angelina said to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her to try and calm her. "Jess, your boyfriend is a badass Conduit with all sorts of crazy powers you don't have to worry about him ok?"

Jessica took a few seconds to calm herself thinking about what her mom said. "You're right… yea of course you're right, nothing's gonna take him down." She said a little more confidently, when she started to think about it Aiden was probably zipping through the city right now, looking for some gang member to beat down.

"That's the spirit baby girl, now I'm gonna go make breakfast. How do you feel about pancakes?" Angelina said lightheartedly making her way to the kitchen.

 **Back with Aiden**

"You Dumb. Piece. Of Horse. SHIT!" Aiden yelled as he slammed the head of an FKD gang member into a brick wall, painting it with blood and brains. He had seen a few thugs walking around as he ran over the rooftops and decided to lessen the heard, even if it was by a very small margin. He flicked the blood from off his hands and cracked his knuckles, grinning in delight at the beaten and broken bodies of the gang members. He gravity jumped back onto the rooftop and proceeded on his power fueled parkour run through the city. His phone rang and he stopped in his tracks, checking to make sure it wasn't Jessica calling again he answered the phone.

"Hey uh Paradox? Yea I got that info you needed. The first dude you're gonna wanna take out is named Joe Braxton. He runs the drug business out of South Philly, he has two guys that answer to him. Mike Davis and Damon Anthony. If you start destroying their product they'll meet up at some place to hash things out, that's when you can get to em. They'll know where Joe's hiding and they'll tell you once you beat it out of an. I'm sure you can guess what to do next." Marcus explained to his boss over the phone.

"And how exactly do I start to with this? You know where I can find some of the product?"

"Yea of course I'll send you the locations."

"Good." And with that Aiden ended the call. A few seconds later a text message popped up on his phone with six addresses on it and a few instructions of how to find other stashes. Aiden placed the phone into his pocket and took off toward one of the addresses.

 **20 minutes later**

Aiden landed on the roof of a building and look down below. There were about 10 thugs moving in and out of a little garage in a back alley. A few of them were loading boxes of some kinds of drugs into the boxcar of a white truck, while the others were guarding the perimeter.

After a few moments of surveying the situation, Aiden front flipped off the roof and landed in front of the gang members. After a few seconds of confusion the thugs raised their weapons and fired at the Conduit who just stood there as the bullets slammed into an invisible barricade, never once hitting him. When the enemy guns clicked signifying their depleted magazines, Aiden struck.

He zipped toward one thug while throwing a crescent shaped particle blade at another that sliced him in two. He gripped the thug he was moving towards by the throat and plunged his knife into the man's chest before yanking it out forcefully and stabbing him the face, once more he pulled his knife out and slit the man's throat. The other gang members who witness the brutal display stumbled backwards in horror, some falling flat on their assess. Aiden smirked menacingly and flung his knife through the air where it found purchase in the eye socket of another thug with a sickening crunch.

Aiden jumped through a portal, reappearing in the air and kicking a rather heavyweight thug in the back of the head knocking him to the ground. The Conduit grabbed the man's head and twisted it a full 180 degrees, his neck snapping loudly. He continued to decimate the remaining thugs in similarly brutal fashions, he even ripped the jaw off of one thug and beat another to death with it. When the battle was over and the blood had been spilt, he went and grabbed his knife out of the eye socket of the thug from earlier.

After destroying the drugs with a grenade he came up with the brilliant idea to leave a message for the FKD. Cutting open one of the thugs, he used the blood from the corpse to write on the wall " **Paradox Was Here."** Satisfied with his work, he gravity jumped into the air and took of towards the next location.

 **AN: Well It's been awhile. I kinda lost the plot of the story for a second so I had to rewrite this entire chapter. But everything's back on track now. I'm not sure how often the updates will come but they'll still be coming. Of that I am sure.**


End file.
